Pokemon: New Generation
by Herodan3
Summary: This story follows the journey through the Pokemon World of Bryan Zhetto a young up and coming Pokemon Trainer. Cover image belongs to its rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains of an otherwise dark room. On the nightstand sat an alarm clock shaped like a pokeball that was just about to hit six in the morning. To the right of the stand against the wall a bed sat. A few stands of spiky black hair peered out from under the dense comforter.

'Er,er, er,' the clock blared its alarm. The covers rustled some before settling back down. The piercing alarm continued unable to be shut off. A hand reached out from beneath the quilt pushing down on the top of the sphere. The flashing number six stopped as it was put on snooze.

"Bryan get up!" a loud call came from the level below."Come on honey wake up today's the day you get your Pokemon," he mother continued.

The large quilt was flung into the air as the boy rolled out bed. He was roughly five feet tall if you didn't count his spiky head of hair. His brown eyes were now wide open as he realized the importance of his fifteenth birthday. In the Kanto region the normal age for a trainer to get their first Pokemon was ten but Bryan missed the date by oversleeping so he had to wait five more years.

He turned to his closet opening the door. Hanging crisp and ready was a black short-sleeve shirt and a blue hooded jacket with white short sleeves to cover his black. The teen's black cargo-style pants were in the dresser that was underneath the hangers. Trowing the clothes on his bed he threw on a pair of socks.

In a hurry he dressed nearly forgetting his red hat and pair of finger-less gloves. He rushed down the stairs into the main room. Stopping in front of the television he saw Professor Oak standing in front of his large Laboratory.

'Hello young Trainers, remember today is the day to get your starter Pokemon don't be late,' the kind old man stated as the screen cut away to commercial.

"Mom I heading out," Bryan yelled as he started running out of the door. Viridian City wasn't too far from Pallet Town but he didn't want to be late nonetheless.

Once he got through the town gate it was only Route 1 in his way to Pallet Town. The messy haired boy ran south trying not to fall as he avoided the still sleeping Rattata and Raticate families that dotted the way to Pallet. Unfortunately he kicked one of the larger Raticate.

"Rat," it whimpered looking up at the teenage boy."Raticate!" it charged forward. Its Tackle attack hit him in the shin knocking him to ground. Its cries awoke the others in the area and when the spiky-haired boy managed to stand up he was surrounded.

"C-calm down I-I'm sorry," he held his hands out nervously in front of him.

"Ratta.." one of the small purple rodents growled."Ta rattata!" its fangs grew.

"Please no," the teen covered his face as it lept into the air.

He felt nothing not even the pain from the Hyper Fang attack. Moving down his arm he saw that the Rattata was stuck in the air a blue glow wrapped around its body. Turning to his right a little he saw the outline of a man roughly a year or so older than him.

"Alakazam, Psychic!" his finger was pointed out. The whole pack of Rattata and Raticate were flung into the air knocked out by powerful Pokemon."Alakazam return," he brought it back to its Poke Ball.

"Thanks mister," Bryan waved over to the figure in the shadows.

"Don't worry about it kid," his voice was slightly arrogant."I presume you're going to Pallet to get a starter," he stated turning away.

"Wait you are Champion Blue, right?" Bryan began grin.

"I was," he put his hands in his pocket before turning away.

"Wait I have a question," he ran after him.

"You're persist kid what do you want," the former Champion sighed.

"Professor Oak's your grandfather, so did he give you a starter?" the younger of the two prodded.

The brown haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to remember the day he first got his Squirtle. A smile came across his face. The man unclipped a Poke Ball from his belt looking at the scratches on it.

"He did," Blue spoke clicking the white button in its center."Go Blastoise!" he hurled the tiny sphere to the ground. Out from the orb came a massive turtle with huge cannons on its back.

"You have a Blastoise! It looks so strong," Bryan gasped looking at the huge beast before him.

"If you want to see it in action make to Pallet, Blastoise return," the beast was brought back into its Poke Ball. Suddenly a Pidgeot came down and Blue flew away.

'Wow he's so strong,' the boy thought seeing himself one day beating Blue. Then it hit him the realization that he wasn't going to make it if he kept standing around. Dashing he continued onward toward the town called Pallet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Starter Trouble_

* * *

Bryan continued down the path to Pallet. Behind him in the woods he heard the many calls of the nocturnal Pokemon like Noctowl and Hoothoot. A rustling bush stopped his rush toward the small Pallet Town.

"What is that?" he asked seeing the furry ear protruding from the bush.

"Bun-eary," the call was almost lulled or half-asleep. The brown furry bunny Pokemon stumbled out of the bush falling to the ground.

'_A Buneary?_' he tilted his head having never seen the Pokemon before in Kanto. He shook his head trying to focus back on the task at hand. Turning away Bryan started to run again the sun behind him seemingly rising faster.

Dust once more kicked up behind him as the old trail was blazed by the teen. His jacket was whizzing behind him as he hopped over a three foot ledge landing and still going. In the distance he could make out the lights of the Oak research facility. A lone windmill on a hill turned as he passed by. Bryan had made it into the town's limits in fact he was by the actual Pokemon reserve portion of the Oak facilities.

'_Keep going,_' he persisted through his thoughts. His head was tucked down to give him more aerodynamics. The dash kept going and going he saw the pebbles he was kicking but he failed to realize he was getting ever-so-closer to entrance of the lab. His gasps for air started getting heavier as he sped up trying to make sure he made it to the lab first.

'THUD' he hit the back of something large.

"Oww, that hurt," the boy whined rubbing his nose checking for blood.

"Twerp watch where your going," the man he crashed into screamed at him.

"Sorry I'm heading to Professor Oak's," Bryan apologized dusting off the mans trench coat.

"I can only imagine what a person like you would do with a Pokemon," the tall man started toward Viridian City.

"I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!" the disgruntled teenager yelled.

Bryan walked around the house seeing the lab on the top of a hill. Taking a deep breath he started towards the hill. His sneaker's squeaked upon touching the polished path up to the massive research facility. Waiting out front was the world famous researcher sitting on an old stool.

"Uh you're Professor Oak right?" Bryan pointed to the elderly man.

"Why yes I am and you are?" the Pokemon Professor inquired.

"Bryan Zhetto, I'm from Viridian," the young trainer pointed to his chest.

"Zhetto? Where have I heard that name before?" the old man rubbed his chin."Oh you are the same Bryan Zhetto from five years ago aren't you," Oak smiled.

"Yes," he frowned slumping his shoulders.

"Come inside and pick a starter Pokemon," Oak stood up from the stool and lead him into the laboratory.

"Yes," he lightened up jumping into the air.

In a strange device that was in the center of the room three Poke Balls sat a white light glowing on them. They were obviously the three starters of the Kanto region.

"Here are three of the six optional starters," the professor explained.

"Six?" he turned his head to the side.

"Yes, a friend in the Unova region was able to send me three Pokemon from that region," the grey-haired man explained.

'_Unova starters? No, I want Charmander I've wanted one since I was little,_' Bryan began contemplating his options. His gloved hand reached out and grabbed the Poke Ball to the far right."This is Charmander right?" he asked looking at the ball.

"Yes, it is. Are you sure that you want this as your starter?" Prof. Oak asked to clarify.

"Yep, I want a Charmander," answered the spiky haired boy.

"Okay well congratulations young man your journey is about to begin," the renowned doctor grabbed a red box."This is a Pokedex it will explain habits and traits of the Pokemon you encounter throughout the Kanto region." Oak handed it over.

"Thank you professor," Bryan placed the Pokedex into his jacket's pocket. As he turned to the door he remembered the encounter he had this morning."Uh professor?" he stopped.

"Yes, what is it?" the aged man turned to him.

"I saw a Buneary this morning I knew about the introduction of Johto Pokemon but why is Buneary here I've only read about them," the teen stated.

"Humph, I guess the Sinnoh transfer has started just be aware of your surroundings. Apparently the Pokemon Institute has began introducing the next regions Pokemon into Kanto," Oak scowled.

"Thanks, I will," Bryan darted out of the door.

He stopped on the path his hand firmly on the new Pokemon's Poke Ball.

"Go! Charmander!" Bryan said throwing the capsule.

A red light streaked out from the sphere forming on the ground. A flame ignited nearly the back end of the outline. The light faded away revealing a tiny saurian with orange scales and a creme colored belly. It had large rounded eyes and dark blue irises.

'Charmander Char,' it called looking around.

"Charmander use Ember on the rock over there!" the black-haired teen ordered pointing to the stone marking the labs entrance. The tiny reptilian hand other ideas instead turning and firing the Ember attack at was struck in the pants leg flames trailing up his legs."Hot hot hot!" he screamed trying to put out the fire.

He hoped over the fence into the preserve trying to get into the small spring that housed a few Water-types. He dove in head first his ht floating on the surface. Steam floated from his entry point the fire was out.

The young man made back to the surface the char still fresh on his pants. The tiny Pokemon still stood on the path looking at him.

"Charmander return!" Bryan held the Poke Ball out sucking the reptile back in."Man we need to work on that," he climbed out of the pond unaware of what he stirred up.

"Some Pokemon you got there," an arrogant snicker came from the other side of the fence.

"Huh?" he turned to see the brown haired kid with wearing a jacket.

"You heard me your Charmander is a scrub. I can beat it with my Pokemon," he teased.

"Really, All right I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Bryan ran and hopped over the fence right beside the smaller boy.

"Go Buneary!" his opposition sent out the Bunny Pokemon.

'_That's the same Buneary I saw on the path from Viridian how did he catch it so fast?_' the teen wondered looking at the small boy."Charmander!" he threw out his starter.

'Charmander!' it called out for the second time in minutes.

"Buneary Dizzy Punch!" the ten year old called to his Pokemon.

"Counter it with Scratch!" he called to his orange Pokemon.

It didn't listen standing there head turned to the side. The tiny Pokemon struck it several times with it's curled up ears knocking it around.

'Char!' it yelled a fireball launching from its mouth.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" the brown furred Pokemon obeyed turned from the Ember and plowing into the Charmander's chest.

Bryan's Charmander fell to the ground looking up at the sky. It seemed spaced out like it wasn't in the middle of a battle. Bryan's desperate calls of 'get up' and 'come on' didn't phase it as it watched the Sun float higher into the air.

"I win!" the kid cheered his lips curling up in a smile.

"Return Charmander," Bryan's head slumped down. Maybe it was his hotheadedness that cost him the battle to busy thinking about himself rather than his Pokemon."I guess I need more practice after all," he sighed tucking the the tiny Poke Ball back in his pocket.

"Oh and if you're wondering the name's Kento don't worry it isn't that hard to think that I'll be the next Pokemon Champion," he laughed as he walked away.

Bryan started for the path out of town downed by how his Pokemon didn't listen to him. His tennis shoes kicked up dust as the morning Sun bared down on him. His pace seemed so slowed far from the excited boy from earlier this morning. He stopped as a Pidgey flew overhead.

In front of him was Raticate staring him in the eyes. The rodent made loud chatters with its teeth ready to attack. The teen grabbed the Poke Ball at his side but stopped when he realized his Charmander was beat up from the battle. His best option was to turn away and head back to Pallet or find a way around to Viridian, where the nearest Pokemon Center was located.

He turned to the Pokedex trying to get info on the rat. The box's screen began to glow as it activated.

"Raticate, the Rat Pokemon, Raticate are very territorial and often fend off much larger Pokemon when their territory is threatened," the Pokedex stated.

"I guess I'm in its territory and without-Huh," he felt a vibration in his pocket.

Suddenly to his surprise the tiny capsule popped open from his pocket. Out came his Charmander a little beaten up but seemingly capable.

'Charmander,' it cried out eyeing the Raticate.

'Cate,' it cried out in a hiss.

Flames flew from his Pokemon's mouth as the Ember attack would. The fast-footed opponent managed to avoid turning to the side for an easy counter attack.

"Raticate," it charged smashing into his starter. Stunned the Charmander stumbled back nearly falling.

"Come Charmander use Scratch!" Bryan spoke in a low tone.

'Char!' the rodent was struck in the cheek by his starter's claws knocking it off balance.

"Ember attack!" he pointed out toward the Raticate.

'Mander,' it stopped attack turning its head to the side defiantly.

"Come on Charmander please use Ember," he began to plead to his new Pokemon.

'Char,' it still refused.

"Hey Pokedex what moves does my Charmander know?" he talked to the device still in hand.

"Charmander's known moves are Ember, Scratch and Leer," the encyclopedia stated in a monotonous voice.

'_Nothing too good but-,_' he thought hoping the it would listen to him."Charmander use your Leer attack!" he called out the move.

Charmander's eyes turned a deep red. He growled loudly and sent a piercing look toward the Rat Pokemon. The Raticate stopped its charge afraid.

"Do I have a spare Poke Ball?" Bryan said aloud running his hand through his pockets."I do?" he grabbed the strange white ball pressing the button in the middle to enlarge it."Go Poke Ball!" he threw it anyway.

'Zip' the Raticate was sucked in.

'Chur' it rolled once.

'Chur' it rolled again.

'Chur' the ball rolled for the third time.

'Tink' the glowing light in the button turned off he caught his first wild Pokemon.

"Thanks Charmander," he rubbed its head as he walked to grabbed the ball.

'Charmander,' he puffed out his chest.

"Return," he used Charmander's Poke Ball the saurian flying back in to it.

The route back to Viridian seemed to take no time at all as he passed through the town gates only fifteen minutes after he left Pallet. His spirit was still damped but he did find some happiness in the fact he caught a Raticate with only an old Premier Ball he found a few years ago.

"There it is the Pokemon Center," he walked up to the large hospital building.

Entering he saw a kid holding a Squirtle that had been seriously injured or so it seemed. The kid was young boy around ten with his presumed starter Pokemon.

"Hey mind if I ask what happen to your Pokemon?" Bryan politely said.

"No, I don't mind it was Team Rocket," the kid revealed.

"Wait, Team Rocket. They disbanded five years ago," the teen explained.

"I thought so too. But it was a guy in white shirt that had a blue 'R' on his chest," the kid began to cry.

"Where's Nurse Joy I'm sure she didn't leave your Squirtle here untreated," Bryan touched the small Water-type.

"She's making medicine out of berries in the back she said it would take a few minutes," the boy teared up.

"All right just stay calm I'm sure your Squirtle will be good to go in no time at all," he tried to feign a smile, on the inside he was distressed.'_Team Rocket's back but their boss left never to be seen again._'

"Billy the medicine's ready," the pink haired nurse called from the counter.

"Coming," he stood up running past Bryan to to the nurse.

He placed his wounded Squirtle on the counter its head tilting to the side limply. The medicine was a mixture of Oran and Pecha berries to build back up its strength. Using a syringe the nurse took in fifteen milliliters of the pink solution. Gently she pushed on the plunger sending the fluid down the turtle's throat. The scrapes and bruises on its face faded away as it regained its energy.

"Thank you so much," the boy giddily cheered.

"Your welcome but remember he needs plenty of rest. So don't go right for a battle when he wakes up." she warned.

"I won't," he ran out of the PokeCenter.

"Nurse Joy can you heal my Charmander?" Bryan asked grabbing the Poke Ball containing his starter.

"Sure I'll heal him," she said causing Bryan to lift a brow.

"How'd you know my Charmander was a male?" he asked.

"Professor Oak usually gets male Pokemon to give away do to their offensive capabilities," the pink haired nurse smiled.

"I guess that is a good reason," he pressed the button on the Poke Ball."Charmander!" the Pokemon came out the scratches more visible in the light.

"Wow your Charmander is rather strong I'm surprised it would listen to you," the nurse readied the syringe.

"He really doesn't, haha," he laughed rubbing the back of hi head.

"Alright Charmander come here," Joy spoke softly.

'Mander,' he took a few steps toward the nurse. Joy came from behind the counter kneeling so she was eye level with it.'Char,' he tilted his head.

"Open your mouth okay?" she smiled. Charmander did that his rounded snout opening she squirted the contents of the syringe down into the reptile's mouth. The bumps and bruises of the prior battles vanished and Charmander's tail flame burned brighter.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Bryan rubbed his Charmander's head."Do you know where the next gym is?" he asked perplexed.

"Well the gym here isn't open because the Leader is on leave so that means Pewter City," she pulled a map out."Go north of here through the Viridian Forest and you'll only be about three miles away for Pewter City. The Leader there uses Rock-type Pokemon," Joy finished.

"Woah, thanks again Nurse Joy," he turned to walk out of the door his Charmander walking behind him."Wait is there anywhere near here where I can buy Poke Balls?" Bryan asked.

"There's a shop west of here on the edge of town," she turned to walk back in the store room.

"Cool," he walked out of the door.

'Mander?' the small dinosaur tilted his head.

"Don't worry I have money at home follow me this way," Bryan walked east toward his house.

Once there he opened up the door wiping his feet before he entered. His mother was in the kitchen apparently making breakfast.

"Mom I'm home!" he yelled leaving his Charmander downstairs as he headed toward his room.

The tiny reptile walked around the house toward the kitchen. Slowly he took steps into the white tiled room peering at the frying pan or more importantly the eggs in it.

'Charmander,' it reached for the pan but couldn't get there.

"Wow aren't you a cutie," Bryan's mother rubbed the tiny lizard's head.

'Charmander Char,' he cried.

"Here you go," she fed the Fire-type one of the eggs.

Charmander was happy he was sitting on the floor his tiny hands on a rice ball. For being a little despondent the Pokemon sure listened outside of battle. The tiny rice ball was munched down to nothing in a matter of seconds. He wanted more but Bryan's appearance in the doorway prevented that.

"Come on Charmander let's go," the spiky haired teen went for the Poke Ball.

'Charmander,' it followed the now backpack wearing Trainer out of the house.

"I don't want you to be cooped up all day that's why you're walking with me," the young Trainer explained reaching into his pants pocket."Here have this," he handed over a small chocolate bar."It's a Rage Candy Bar from what I heard Pokemon like them as much as we do," Bryan explained.

Charmander though anxious took a bite of the candy. His eyes lit up as the sweet taste of the chocolate graced his taste buds. The fire tailed dinosaur took another bite the same effect happening, all the way until the bar was gone. The little Fire-type followed closer now as they marched across the city.

'Pidgey,' the calls of the roosting Pokemon caused Bryan to stop.

He pulled the Pokedex out of his pocket.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon, when threatened these tiny Pokemon will kick up sand or dirt and flee rather than fight," the Pokedex proclaimed.

"Cool," he smiled before walking again.

"Bryan!" came a yelled from behind him.

"Huh?" he turned to see his friend Leaf running up the street.

"Hey do you want to battle I got my starter this morning," the thirteen year old girl smiled.

"Sure," he reached for the Premier Ball holding his Raticate.

"Go, Wott!" she threw out the Poke Ball she received from Oak. Out from the capsule came an otter with a seashell placed on its chest. It had two tiny blue ears on its head that was covered in white fur. Behind it was flat tail that sat behind webbed feet.

"I've never seen one of those before," he flipped out the Pokedex.

"Oshawott, the Otter Pokemon, it attacks using the scallop on its chest. This species is not native to the Kanto region no further data," the device explained.

"Come on throw out your Pokemon," she complained.

"Raticate Go!" he thew out his first wild Pokemon.

'Raticate,' she hissed.

"Wow you already caught a Pokemon that is so cool," Leaf laughed.

"Yep, I heading to get a few more Poke Balls so I can catch a few more wild Pokemon," he pointed to the west."Then I'm going to the gym."

'Shawott,' the small otter cried.

"Um, Water Gun?" Leaf pointed shakily.

The Water-type reared back a bubble forming in its mouth. The bubble started to turn until it was water and once it was the torrent was fired.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Bryan commanded. His Raticate ran to the right avoiding the stream of water. She ran in a zig-zag picking up speed as she did so. The brown rodent lept hitting the otter in the chest. It crashed to the ground as Raticate ran back in front of Bryan.

"Wott get up," Leaf pleaded his brown hair getting caught in the wind.

'Osha-wott,' the creature stuttered as it made it back up.

"Raticate Tackle!" he yelled as the tawny creature charged.

"Wait for it to get close and use Razor Shell!" the hat wearing girl said with a new vigor.

'Cate,' she flew into the air.

'Shawott,' the shell came slamming down on the rodent's head knocking it out of the air.

"Uh I win?" she tilted her head.

'Cate Raticate,' the creature winced reaching her feet.

"Not quite but man you're doing better than I did my first battle," Bryan commented once more as his Charmander watched on.

"What do you mean you had a battle already?" the girl across from him asked.

"Yes, I lost miserably but you're really lifting my spirits," he smiled causing her to blush.

"Thanks," she winked.

"Super Fang!" Bryan yelled to his Pokemon.

The tawny rodent's front teeth grew larger and began to glow. Rapidly it charged dashing on the pavement at amazing speeds. The Oshawott it was facing looked shell-shocked as Raticate drew nearer.

'Oshawott,' it called out grabbing the shell from its chest.

"Use Razor Shell!" the girl cried desperately as Raticate jumped from the ground.

"Double Team!" from Bryan's Raticate came three more all running at the target.

"Stop! Water Gun now!" Leaf changed attacks. The Water-type listened well, the blast of water fired out of its mouth taking out two of the doppelgangers. Just as the two converged on it the stream of water stopped instead a pair of teeth struck it."No Wott," Leaf cried as her Pokemon fell to the pavement.

"Good battle Leaf. The Pokemon Center isn't too far from here go get your Oshawott healed up," Bryan held out the Premier Ball calling back his Raticate.

"Once my Oshawott gets better i'll be heading to Pewter City I here the Gym there is Rock-type," Leaf smiled.

"Well I guess that makes two of us. I hope you make it to the Pokemon League," he held a thumbs up.

"I hope you do too," she did the same.

"Come on Charmander let's go," Bryan turned his back to his long time friend headed toward the store.

'Char, Charmander,' he cheered walking besides his new trainer.

* * *

Well this is the second installment of my first Pokemon story.

Also since Bryan has a team of Pokemon I'll list them at the bottom of this Q&A section I have questions.

Team

-Raticate, Female

-Charmander, Male

~Herodan3


	3. Chapter 3

_To the Forest_

* * *

Bryan and his Charmander walked through the dusty roads of Viridian City passing by the semi-open Viridian Gym. Their hopes and dreams grew higher when the sign reading Indigo Plateau ten miles northwest. The small Fire-type scurried behind his Trainer as the old shop came into view.

The spiky haired teen pushed through the saloon-style door. Inside was a strict contrast to entrance large refrigerators lining the walls medicines and Pokemon Food inside. Bright LED's shone on the aisles of candy and nonperishable goods. A whole section was marked off for Poke Balls and related items.

The boy and his Pokemon took toward the section the Poke Balls shining.

"Well I guess a dozen will do," he grabbed a two packs holding six small Poke Balls.

'Charmander Char,' his starter cheered.

"Is that all young man?" the shop owner asked.

"Add a Rage Candy Bar to that," the young Trainer pulled out a card.

"For you that'll be six thousand Poke," the owner said.

"But I asked for a candy bar," he tilted his head.

"You remind me of a person I met seven years ago especially with your Charmander," the old man said looking at the orange portable T.V. on the counter."Take this honey as well," he pulled out the small jar of honey.

"Really, thank you," Bryan humbly took the jar.

"No problem kiddo," he handed the boy back his card.

Bryan and his starter left the shop heading to the north toward Viridian Forest. They walked along the streets the laughter of children filling the air at the sight of his Pokemon. The spiky haired Trainer was enjoying the gentle walk through town having done it dozens of times throughout his life time.

After the Xanadu Nursery was Route 2 and they were approaching it fast. The chirps of Pidgey filled the air as a small flock spooked from the top of the domed nursery. The trees along the path were filled with life Weedle and Caterpie climbing their trunks.

"Hey Dex what are those?" Bryan stopped, looking at the Bug-type Pokemon climbing around the tree.

"Caterpie, the Caterpillar Pokemon, they desire to one day evolve so they eat leaves until they are full. Once full they turn in chrysalis awaiting the day to become Butterfree," Dex explained.

"Charmander Ember!" he called but the lizard didn't respond."Please I'm trying my hardest to help you get stronger the least you can do is return the favor," Bryan's shoulders slumped down.

'Charmander Char Char,' he fired out several small fireballs.

'Cater-pie,' the Caterpillar Pokemon cooed as the orbs of flames came toward it.

'Fwooph,' the fire struck the tiny Bug-type a tiny fire burst happening.

'Charmander,' the Pokemon cheered.

"Go Poke Ball!" Bryan threw the new Poke Ball forward.

'Doink' it bounced off of the unconscious Pokemon.

'Dur' it rolled once.

'Dur' it rolled for the second time.

'Click' the sphere's center turned from a glowing red to white.

"Thanks Charmander you helped me get a Caterpie," a smiled crossed Bryan's face as his Pokemon cheered.

He grabbed the Poke Ball containing his newest Pokemon shrinking it down and putting it in his jacket pocket.

'Pie Caterpie,' the cries came from its wild counterparts.

'What," he turned several String Shots getting blasted his way. Dropping to the ground he wasn't caught in the sticky mess."Charmander Leer!" he ordered.

Charmander's eyes glowed a red hue as he stared seemingly into all of the Bug-types eyes. He let out a growl. The tiny Caterpillar Pokemon went scurrying up the trees from which they came.

"Good job pal," Bryan rubbed the soft scales of his starter.

'Charmander,' he cried as they got back on the beaten path.

The duo found their way up to the entrance of the forest. The tree line was dense and covered in thick underbrush a lone entrance was a circular clearing. The young Trainer led his flame tailed starter trailing behind him. Sounds of Beedrill overhead put them on guard the fierce Bug-types were territorial more so than Raticate.

"Dex what's that?" he looked at the hanging bundle of leaves.

"Burmy, the Bagworm Pokemon, it dresses itself with the most accessible of materials in its area. This species is not native to the Kanto Region no further data," the red encyclopedia echoed.

"Cool," Bryan mumbled looking at the sleeping Bug/Grass-type. Charmander stepped up ready to attack it but Bryan shot that down."Twelve Poke Balls can only go so far Charmander so let's pass on this one," he whispered to his starter.

'Mander?' he sounded puzzled.

"I know it looks like I want to catch 'em all but not right now I can only catch so many," he stood up from his kneeling position."Don't get down there'll be plenty more Pokemon to catch," Bryan stood up walking past the sleeping Pokemon.

The young duo kept to the path however light seemed to be running low. An overcast blew in from the north loud thunderclaps echoing in the distance. Instinctively the Trainer ran from a clearing to a more forested area.

"Charmander you should get back in your Poke Ball don't want the rain to douse your tail," the spiky haired Trainer pulled the lone Poke Ball from his left jacket pocket.

'Char Charmander,' he seemed rather distressed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine just rest up," the teen clicked the Poke Balls center opening it up and drawing in the small orange reptile.'_Don't worry its just some rain._' he held down his baseball cap.

'Boom!' thunder clapped as it started to downpour. Rain pelted the forest causing huge muddy puddles to form. Dozens of Pokemon cries filled the air as they desperately tried to stay dry. Caterpie were running for their homes in hollowed out trees. Weedle climbed into their nest as Beedrill stayed guard.

'_It's picking up this isn't good,_' Bryan grimaced as the cold rain fell down his back. The teen needed to move so he did, he got up and ran across the parts of the trail that was still solid. Water was splashing up in his face and the rain continued to get him everywhere else. His hair was dropping down in his view.

After running for twenty minutes he made it to an old tree that had a hole at its base. Trowing himself into said hole Bryan was covered in mud and grass. He leaned against one of the naturally formed walls of the tree. He took of his bag and placed it between his legs.

'_Guess I should send out Charmander,_' he grabbed the Poke Ball. He pressed the center the creature popping out.

'Char,' he looked around unaware of his surroundings.

"Hey pal," Bryan laughed."It's raining really hard out there," the teen shook his head some of the water splashed on Charmander's head."Sorry about that we'll have to wait it out."

The saurian sat in front of Bryan his tail flame burning on his Trainer. The teen reached out his wet gloves trying to dry them by the fire on his Pokemon's tail. The orange Fire-type seemed happy just like his master.

"Charmander when it clears up out there we should train some for the gym but judging by thunder we'll be here awhile," Bryan looked at his bag."Hey I know, you guys need some food," the Trainer grabbed the jar of honey and the Rage Candy Bar.

He reached in the left side of his jacket and grabbed the other team members. The white Premier Ball seemed like a beacon inside the dimly lit trunk. He rolled the tiny orbs around in his hand before enlarging them.

"Come on out guys," the Poke Balls opened.

His Raticate perked up her ears twitching when the wind blew in. The rodent made her way over to Bryan his gift of a candy bar too luring to give up. The newly caught Caterpie however stayed put the candy not interesting it.

"Wow Raticate you sure can eat," the teenage boy laughed as the tiny chocolate pieces were eaten from his palm."Caterpie come here I have something for you," he took the lid off of the mason jar of honey."It's some honey I know you're hungry," the Trainer tried to sweet talk the Bug-type in.

'Caterpie,' he crawled over placing his nose in the jar. The honey slowly began to be slurped out showing the Pokemon's enjoyment of the sweet treat.

"Here Charmander," he threw the other half of the candy bar to his starter.

'Char,' he cried chomping down on the treat.

Bryan reached back into his jacket grabbing a trail mix bag, one of many he had piled up into the bag. Dumping the mixture of Yache, Iapana, and Cheri Berries into his hand he began to eat. Of course the Cheri Berries were bitter compared to the sweetness of the Iapana but that contrast really made the mix taste different almost equally balanced.

"Hey did it stop?" the Trainer said between mouthfuls of dried berries.

He stood up throwing his pack over his shoulder. Stepping out he saw the clouds in the sky part as trickles of sunlight filtered through. Just in front of him the path was muddy puddles water rushing into the grass along the side.

'Raticate,' came the calls from his female Raticate as she walked up beside him.

"It stopped for now. Raticate would you like to help train Charmander?" he looked down at his second Pokemon.

'Ticate Rat,' she answered her eyes closed.

"All right," a smile crossed the Trainer's face."Charmander get out here we have some training to do," he yelled into the base of the tree the Fire-type came out Caterpie not to far behind.

'Char,' the small saurian called looking up at his Trainer.

"Okay Raticate use Double Team!" the teen ordered out."Charmander Ember let's go!" Charmander was surrounded by the tawny rodent copies of Raticate. Keeping his cool the Fire-type launched out tiny balls of fire at the copies each getting destroyed by the attack.

"Tackle!" the remaining clone lept forward as the true Raticate jumped from the back. Bryan took in a breath watching as the rodents charged forward."Charmander turn around and use Scratch!" he commanded just before impact.

'Smack,' the real Raticate slammed to the ground Charmander's glowing claws still held out. The Normal-type inched to her feet the obvious discomfort from Charmander's attack.

"Raticate Hyper Fang!" she lept into the air digging her enlarged teeth into Charmander's shoulder. The Fire-type growled with pain trying to shrug off the tawny rodent."Use Ember!" turning Charmander fired point-blank the flames striking the Normal-type. The force blew them apart Charmander skidding a few feet back.

Raticate seemed to be burnt form the attack as several red sores formed along her back. The Normal-type hissed as she made it to an upright position teeth bared angrily.

"All right that's enough battling for now," Bryan stood between the two. He reached into his backpack pulling out a small pouch."Here's a Rawst Berry eat up Raticate," he held out the tiny fruit.

The Rat Pokemon gladly partook. The wounds that had formed from the burns cleared up almost instantly as the fruit's healing factor kicked in. Relieved Bryan pulled out the Poke Ball drawing back in.

"Charmander good job. Now let's do some speed training," the teenager smiled seeing a large rock across the muddy path."First one to get over there and back wins," he took off, his shoes sinking in the wet ground as he did so. Beside him Charmander ran getting ahead by hopping.

'Charmander Char!' it proclaimed in loud cry touching the rock first. Bryan came splashing along a second later touching the rock.

"Alright..back across," he panted before turning around. Charmander dashed beside him using the hopping movements he did the first time. Bryan nearly fell his hat dropping to the muddy ground. Using his left hand he picked up the hat and started off again but it was too late his starter was there touching the tree trunk not panting one bit.

He leaned against the tree scooting down until he was sitting against it. tired pants wheezed from his mouth as Charmander celebrated his victory. The Trainer smiled not minding the mud he was proud of the accomplishment of his Pokemon.

"Good job Charmander you proved yourself in that race. Remember though we need to power up our moves too this Gym isn't going to be easy," the teen stated wiping the mud from the bottom of his shoe with a leave.

"Look who it is straddling along back here," Kento's sneer carried through the air.

"Kento what do you want?" Bryan sighed, the arrogant ten year old snickered as a response.

"Oh nothing just looking at your first stage Pokemon my Tepig already evolved and my Buneary is half way there," he boasted hands on his hips."I've also caught three Beedrill," he proclaimed.

"Good for you," Bryan restrained himself.

"I know guess I'll get my first badge next town," he grunted heading back onto the path and toward the end of the forest.

"I'll get mine first you arrogant punk!" the teen snapped unable to restrain himself.

"Ha you crack me up, see ya Cryin," he continued to walk.

'Char Charmander,' he starter stepped up his hand held up.

"Its not worth it calm down," the Trainer clenched his own fist trying to calm down."We'll beat em but now we should rest it is getting kinda late," he walked into the tree trunk to rest up.

It clouded up again as a drizzle came from the clouds. Claps of loud thunder roared through the area spooking the sleeping Pokemon. It was around eleven o'clock at night when Bryan woke up again the rain was still coming down hard the path was under a few inches of water by now and the water was getting awfully close to the tree trunk.

"Caterpie String Shot," he whispered to his Bug-type companion.

'Pie Pie,' it cheered firing off the webbing from its mouth. A small door formed it wasn't great but it was enough to block the water. The caterpillar crawled up next to Bryan rolling itself into a ball.

"Thanks buddy," he rubbed the ball beside him. He dozed off not long after.

* * *

_3:45 AM..._

'BA DOOM!' a huge explosion erupted in the forest.

Jolted awake Bryan grabbed his hat and his other set of clothes and got dressed. The explosion had stirred up the Pokemon outside as well their cries filled the rainy air as they scurried away. He looked down at Charmander who was awake but in a daze.

"Come on buddy," he called back his Caterpie putting the Poke Ball in his pocket. The two friends ripped through the silky door seeing a smoke cloud a few hundred yards away."Let's go," he started to run through the muddy water trying to figure out what was going on. Sirens blared in the background as Officer Jenny tried to make it through the muddy slop.

After running for nearly five minutes the duo made it to the edge of the forest. Standing near the huge crater were black shirted grunts a blazing blue 'R' on their shirts. It was Team Rocket up to their old schemes once more.

"Hey can't you see that you're harming these Pokemon!" Bryan yelled anger welling in his stomach.

"Are you going to stop us?" one of the grunts turned to him with a sly smile.

"I am," Charmander stepped up as he said that.

"Bwhaha it's a cute little Charmander run for your lives," another grunt joked pulling out a Poke Ball.

"Yeah Muk crush it," the first threw out his Poison-type.

"Sandshrew Scratch!" the other demanded sending out the Ground-type.

"Dex what are those?" he flipped out his Pokedex.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, Using its terrible stench this Pokemon disables its opponents," the Pokedex answered.

"Sandshrew,the Mouse Pokemon, its skin is very durable and it will curl up to protect itself," it continued to the next entry.

'_A Poison-type and a Ground-type this will be really hard,_' the young Trainer thought clenching his hand.'_He's at a type disadvantage there is no way Charmander can beat them both,_' he sighed thinking over the battle.

"Looking less chipper aren't ya kid," the first grunt pried.

"Go on give us your Charmander and run home to your mommy," the second added.

"What do you want here?" he asked his head tilted down.

"What did you say?" the first seemed ready to attack.

"What do you want with this forest!" he screamed.

"You see there are mineral reserves that possibly contain Mega Stones under this lumberyard. Those stones sell upwards of six million big ones on the black market and your Charmander added in is some major cash," the second started to laugh hardily.

'_Mega stones?_' he thought.

"Come on hand over your Charmander or else," the first grunt yelled as the rain picked up.

Bryan looked at his Charmander. The rain was hitting its tail but it seemed like it was burning hot enough to make it steam upon contact. The Fire-type was growling at the opposition who sat there waiting for orders.

"You aren't going to destroy this forest or the Pokemon that live her!" Bryan reached for another Poke Ball."Go Raticate!" he threw it the balls spun through the drops opening up to reveal the strong Normal-type.

"You insist on fighting I'm not gonna' to stop ya," the second grunt smiled ready to battle.

"Bring it. I'm not going down easily!" he grunted his gloved hand clenched tightly.

"You have the same fire as that kid from a few years ago," the first grunt growled remembering his defeat by the kid from Pallet Town."Too bad its going to be blown out." the grunt sneered readying for the battle.

"Yeah, Sandshrew Dig!" the second demanded his Pokemon burrowing down into the muddy soil.

* * *

This is where I'm ending the chapter so sorry about that.

-Charmander, Male

-Raticate, Female

-Caterpie, Female

~Herodan3


	4. Chapter 4

_Rocket Rumble_

* * *

The mouse-like creature dug into the earth the mud getting kicked into the air. Water rushed down the pit along with the Ground-type as it acted like a drainage system.

"Muk Sludge!" the other Rocket screamed his abomination of a Pokemon lifting is gooey arm. A large blob got shot out heading straight for the saurian.

"Dodge Charmander and use Ember!" as Bryan instructed the slime hit the ground and the flames shot toward the Muk.

"Harden!" the grunt yelled out as the fire drew near. The blob turned a slate gray the flames bouncing off in every direction."Muk Sludge attack!" he demanded as several more poison blobs shot out of its arm.

'Crash!' Sandshrew ripped through the ground knocking Charmander into the air unwillingly sparring it from the attack. The toxic missiles smashed into Sandshrew's back slopping off on to the ground.

"Raticate Double Team!" Bryan called out as Charmander crashed to the ground. A few dozen Raticate parted away from the original all ready to attack."Use Hyper Fang on Sandshrew!" The Ground-type looked around trying to figure out where the attack would come from.

"Gunk Shot!" the first grunt barked out, a rain of of sludge fell from the air as Muk cried out its name. The doppelgangers were demolished in seconds the real Raticate was also struck knocked out in a matter of seconds.

'Ticate Rat,' she groaned as she passed out.

'Charmander Char,' the Fire-type made it to his feet.

"Return Raticate," Bryan held out the Premier Ball calling back his fatigue Pokemon."Charmander! Ember attack on Muk!" the starter launched off several flames at the Poison-type only to see them blocked by Sandshrew.

'Sandshrew shrew,' it cried as the fire parted across its back.

"Darn it. Use Scratch attack on Sandshrew!" he called out the claws on his Pokemon's right hand turned a white and extended outward.

'Schink!' it met the back of Sandshrew's body barely damaging it. Charmander continued the scratching getting less and less effective.

"Stop Charmander use Ember now!" Bryan called out Charmander firing off the the attack close range. Sandshrew was blasted forward several burnt parts forming on its back.

'MUK!' the purple blob lept in the air crashing down on Charmander in a Body Slam.

"Charmander no!" Bryan cried out desperately the Fire-type being covered in the poisonous goo.

"Haha kid that is what you get for messing with Team Rocket," the first grunt laughed as the second brought back his Sandshrew.

"Yep, your Charmander is ours now," the second drew an all black Poke Ball.

'_I can't lose Charmander,_' Bryan grabbed his other Poke Ball."Go Caterpie Tackle on Muk!" it opened sending the Caterpillar Pokemon flying directly at Muk knocking it off of Charmander.

'Caterpie,' she cheered hurrying back over to Bryan's side.

"Charmander use Ember on Muk! Caterpie String Shot on the second Rocket!" the young Trainer called out trying to put the odds in his favor. The Poke Ball was stuck to the second grunts side the webbing of String Shot preventing it from opening.

'Char Charmander!' the saurian stood up and launched the Ember attack at Muk. Flames burned along its body getting doused by the rain only seconds later.

'_The Muk is taking a beating I just need one more attack to finish it off,_' the teen from Viridian City smiled.

"Muk Gunk Shot!" the first grunt growled in anger.

"Caterpie dodge and use Tackle!" Bryan counter the sludge missing as Caterpie built up speed."Charmander use Ember!" he added as Caterpie struck Muk's lower part. It flew into the air getting blasted by the fires from below. As it fell Charmander ran back launching a huge fireball.

It exploded in a fiery storm forcing the Muk to the ground in a crater. Flames spun around Charmander as his tail flame turned back to its normal red from its blue shade.

'Muk,' the fainted Pokemon cried as it was brought back to its Poke Ball.

"You won't ruin our plans again," the two Rockets ran away the puddles beneath their feet splashing up.

"Charmander, Caterpie thank you," Bryan wrapped his arms around the duo."Your Blaze Ability really came in handy Charmander," he rubbed the saurian's head."We should get some shut eye we'll head to Pewter later today," he turned back to the tree trunk.

* * *

_Later..._

"Aaaaa," the long yawn escaped Bryan's mouth. He was in a T-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. To his side was a green shell-like material. His Caterpie had been there prior to them going to sleep."Huh? Caterpie where are you?" the Trainer picked up the green object looking for Caterpie.

'Meta-pod pod,' the object cried causing the teen to put it down.

"Wait did you evolve?" Bryan reached into his backpack grabbing the Pokedex.

"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon, after evolving this Pokemon is heavily defensive. The green shell it is encased in is made from specialized String Shot silk and sells for a hefty in the medical field." the encyclopedia explained.

"Guess you got a bit more from last night than I thought thanks Metapod," he rubbed his evolved Pokemon's back.

Bryan got dressed not long after grabbing two of his remaining eleven Poke Balls clipping them to his belt. He drew back his Metapod placing that Poke Ball in his jacket pocket. Charmander perked up ready to finish the path to Pewter City.

"Let's go Charmander," the young Trainer put on his cap. The road outside was still a muddy wreck the remnants of the explosion dashed in the side of the road. Embedded was the black Poke Ball the grunt was going to throw. Bryan reached down and picked it up the black ball glimmering in his eye."Humph, I'm going to make sure no one stumbles onto this it could be bad." he shrunk it down tucking it into his left backpack pocket.

They marched across the muddy path heading toward the end of the forest. He and Charmander stumbled across a wounded Pidgey that had was lying in the road.

'Pid-gey,' its call was weak, purple spores along its wings and belly.

"Hey little guy are you alright?" the cap wearing Trainer bent down touching the tiny bird's head.

'Gey Pid,' it cried in pain grimacing.

"Your poisoned," the teen from Viridian pulled out one of the trail mix bags."Here these are dried Pecha Berries you should be good to go in a few minutes," the Flying-type pecked the dried fruit from his palm."There you go. Hey Pidgey would you like to come with us on our journey?" he asked rubbing the tuft on its head.

'Pidgey,' its eyes brightened up.

"Guess that's a yes," he pulled one of the Poke Balls from his belt."Go Poke Ball," it opened up the red light bringing in the Flying-type.

Bryan tucked the newly caught Pokemon in his left pocket along with his other Pokemon. He threw his backpack back over his shoulders. He nodded toward Charmander before continuing the stroll through the Viridian Forest.

"Come on you worthless Beedrill use Fury Attack!" a gruff voice filled the air.

"That's one of the Rockets Charmander," the capped Trainer ran toward the clearing.

It was a member of Team Rocket his Beedrill jabbing furiously at a Mothim. The evolved Pokemon was missing striking Double Team clones of the Bug/Flying-type. The large Beedrill was furious more so than a normal Beedrill.

"Hey stop can't you see that you're harming that Mothim!" Bryan yelled Charmander stepping up.

"A Charmander, eh?" the grunt grabbed his chin."Beedrill forget about that worthless Mothim use Twin Needle!" the Bug-type lept forward.

The first pointed spine was dodged by Charmander leaping up the second came slamming into his torso knocking him to the ground.

"Charmander!" Bryan yelled his fist clenching."Use Ember now!" the Trainer said as the spike came toward his Pokemon's stomach.

A huge ball of fire burst from the tiny saurian's mouth. The blast lit the area knocking away the Bug-type. Charmander got to his feet the heat still burning in his mouth.

"Darn it. Beedrill use Double Team!" the Rocket screamed. The bee-like Pokemon began to separate into several other Beedrill forming a circle around Charmander.

"Use Leer to find the real one then use Scratch!" Bryan called out his Pokemon turning and shaking his head.

Charmander's eyes turned red and he roared decimating the clones and temporarily stalling the real Beedrill. Knowing his target the Fire-type lept delivering a huge slash with his claws. The Bug/Poison hybrid was smashed to the ground.

"Get up you worthless trash!" the grunt snarled harshly. His Beedrill floated up wincing as it did so."Fury Attack!" the grunt roared Charmander going on the defensive.

"Keep dodging and tire it out," the teen from Viridian City demanded.

The Poison Bee Pokemon thrashed about its spear-like arms jabbing continuously. Charmander was dodging to the best of his abilities. Furious the Bug-type threw its arms forward at a high speed Charmander began having trouble avoiding the now rapid blows.

'_Wait for it,_' the thought went through Bryan's mind as he tried to find the opening to counter attack.'_There!_' Beedrill's arms had a few second gap between jabs."Ember now!" the Trainer cried out his Pokemon rearing back.

'Charmander!' the saurian barked out fire forming between his jaws. The orb of fire hit flush exploding out in wave of heat Beedrill smashing against a tree. The fire raged out of his mouth pushing the Pokemon harder and harder against its trunks. Cracks slowly formed as it broke even more splitting at the pinnacle of the attack. Beedrill slammed to the ground fainted.

"Ah, curse you runt," the grunt ran away after bringing back his Pokemon.

"Amazing Charmander you've gotten so strong," the caped Trainer rubbed the saurian's head.

'Char Charmander,' the orange scaled Pokemon cheered relieved by Bryan's petting.

"We should hit the road Pewter isn't that far away," he stood up a smile a cross his face.

They walked for over an hour before arriving at the end of the forest. The two were tired but kept pushing knowing that in a few short minutes they'd be able to rest up at a Pokemon Center. Walking into the gate between the forest and the other side of route two they were stopped by the loud noises coming from around the television.

"Huh?" Bryan looked over toward the screen.

'And Charizard used Fire Blast! My how long can these two trainers keep it up!' the announcer yelled into his microphone.

"Ya hear Claire is gonna smoke Lance," an old explorer chuckled from his seat.

"Yeah right old man Lance's Charizard will burn right through Claire's team," an arrogant Ace Trainer laughed.

'This exhibition match between Johto's Eighth Gym Leader and Kanto's strongest Elite Four is reaching its maximum. Lance is not sparing his younger cousin in any way,' the commentator continued as the Charizard and Dragonite grappled.

"Have you ever seen a Charizard large enough stand toe-to-toe with a Dragonite!" another Ace Trainer added in.

"No, I haven't miss but that Charizard is pushing its limit while Dragonite is cool and collected Claire has this match," the Hiker stayed true to his earlier statement.

'Dragonite uses a close range variant of Water Pulse. Charizard is sent flying toward the sky the attack may be the one Claire wins with,' the commentator continued.

On the screen the Charizard turned through the air a flaming trail wrapping around it. It dove straight for Dragonite who was readying for a counter attack. The flames went from orange to blue intensifying as it swirled closer and closer to the yellow Dragon-type.

'Lance's Charizard is cloaked in fire is it about to use Flare Blitz? What type of training it must have taken to teach that marvelous Pokemon such a powerful move!'

"Eat it old man Claire is as good as beaten," the first Ace Trainer began to laugh.

"Yep, this is it Lance wins," the female Ace added on.

"Look closer," the wise old hiker pointed to the screen.

'And Charizard is knocked out by the super charged Hyper Beam from the brink of defeat Claire has won this exhibition!' the cries of the commentator roared from the screen.

'_Wow they're both so strong no wonder they have those positions,_' Bryan thought exiting out the other side.

Route 2 on this side of the forest was rather different several boulders were strewn along the area. Sandy pits were on the side of the road worn by the battles raged there. Patches of grass filled the rest of the space. It looked like a training ground rather than a route for exploration.

"Hey Charmander?" he looked down at the Fire-type.

'Char?' the saurian looked up at him.

"Its not too far now Pewter is right over that hill," he pointed his gloved hand toward the hill before them."Let's go," Bryan smiled running beside his starter.

They stopped atop the hill. What they saw was rather admirable. The town itself had a few houses that were centralized around the Gym. A lone building took along the back wall a sign too far to read declared what it was. Atop the Gym was a large boulder that was carved with the word 'GYM' etched into it.

"The Pokemon Center is right as we go into the city," Bryan explained to his large eyed partner."We'll stop by there before going to the Gym."

'Mander Charmander,' he cried happily walking down the path with his partner.

After walking for another five minutes Bryan made it to the entrance to the city. He and Charmander walked into the Pokemon Center together the people waiting all had Pokemon laying their laps or on the floor near them.

"Sorry we are not accepting anymore Pokemon at this moment I apologize," Nurse Joy said over the intercom.

"Ah man please Nurse Joy," a few Trainers in the crowd cried out in desperation.

"Yeah why not," other egged on.

"The electricity supply is being jolted for some reason and we would not be able to support any more again my apologies," the pink haired nurse answered them.

Bryan walked up to the desk along with his Charmander.

"Nurse Joy isn't there a Pokemon Center by Mount Moon?" he asked politely.

"Yes there is. The Gym Leader also said that he was going to train in the mountains so if you wish to battle him you may have to go there anyway," the helpful nurse smiled.

"Thanks, come on Charmander we're heading to Mount Moon," Bryan bowed with respect before exiting the Pokemon Center.

Walking along Route 3 seemed to take forever, the rocky habitat too hard to navigate. Bryan sat down on a 'rock' but it began to move. Two eyes opened between his shoes it wasn't a rock but a Graveler.

"Ah, stop please," the Trainer pleaded as the Pokemon trashed about.

'Charmander Char!' his starter charged only to be swatted away with one its fore arms.

Bryan placed his hands one the top of the Graveler's head lifting himself off of it. The Rock-type folded its legs under itself and tucked in its arms. It was going to use the move Rollout. Just as it gained momentum Bryan hopped off watching as it crashed through a large boulder.

"Phew, that was close," the Trainer wiped the sweat from his forehead."Charmander are you okay?" he asked head tilted side ways.

'Charmander Char,' he answered back two claws held up.

"I think we're getting closer to Mount Moon let's keep going," Bryan took off his hat before placing it back on, after wiping some sweat away.

The Fire-type didn't hesitate instead he followed beside him like he had this whole journey. The towering mountain came into view the peak rising high into the air. Loud calls came from the rocky outcroppings that were along the sheer cliffs. Fearow called at the top their lungs sending a message to the Swellow flying above and the Staravia below.

"Staravia, the Starling Pokemon, this newly introduced species have learned to build nest below those of other Flying-types. No further data," the Pokedex explained.

"Fearow, the Beak Pokemon, using its intimidating frame this Pokemon rules the skies above Kanto. If a Pidgeot strays into its territory it will battle until it faints," the encyclopedia continued.

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon, it has been recently introduced into the Kanto Region and adapting quickly it has risen to superiority above many other Flying-types. Caution: Swellow do not hesitate to attack and consume Bug-type Pokemon," it finished.

"Gosh I never realized that Flying-types were so violent," Bryan tucked the encyclopedia back into his pocket."Well there is the Pokemon Center let's get you healed up alright?" he looked at the scratches and bruises up and down his Pokemon's body.

'Charmander,' he cried out happily.

The door slide open letting them in. Bryan took off his backpack placing it on the floor by the entrance. He pulled out the three Poke Balls that contained Pokemon and placed them on his belt. Then he nodded at Charmander and walked up to the main counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center how may I help you?" the Joy asked.

"Can you heal up my Pokemon I can wait?" Bryan asked removing the clipped Poke Balls.

"Of course if you could take them from their Poke Balls their won't be a problem," she smiled comforting him.

"Great, everybody come on out!" he opened up the trio of Poke Balls his Pidgey, Raticate, and Metapod all spread out onto the floor."And of course my Charmander."

"No, problem this could take a little while sop please be patient," the nurse led the group to several small medical beds hooking them up to machines to regain their energy.

"I have some time don't worry," he took a seat at one of the open chairs grabbing a magazine.

* * *

Nearly ten hours passed and it was well into the night. Bryan had dozed off in the chair after hours of reading the Breeder Guides. His right hand was clenching his jean's leg he was obviously nervous or distressed. A Chansey belonging to the Pokemon Center brought over a blanket laying on his legs to comfort him.

Even with the warm blanket on him he was still troubled by a terrible nightmare. It was hazy all around him the only light was emanating from the tail of his Charmander. Opposing was a Samurott with a strange device attached to its forehead causing its eyes to glow red. To him the disturbing part was its master was his friend Leaf bearing Team Rocket's uniform and grinning at his Pokemon's misfortune.

His outside appearance was rather frightening. Sweat was pouring down his face his teeth were grinding. He was twisting and turning in the chair the blanket now on the floor. His hand was tightly holding his pants leg, veins running up and down his hand.

"NO!" he was snapped awake sitting up his brown eyes opened wide. He was panting heavily trying toe grasp the situation."It it was just a dream," he tried to will himself back to a more composed demeanor but couldn't.

"Oh my are you alright?" Nurse Joy ran from tending to his Pokemon over to him.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream that's all," Bryan returned to a calm approach.'_Or at least I hope it was,_' he mumbled inwardly.

"Get your rest your Pokemon should be ready in the morning," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," he sighed in relief before curling back up in the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

_Battle for Mount Moon_

* * *

At nine o'clock Bryan was jutted awake. He had slept better after he woke up in the middle of the night. Nurse Joy just finished putting the Pokemon back in their Poke Balls with the exception of Charmander who was still resting on the medical bed. She kindly placed the other three Poke Balls on the counter before turned back to Charmander with his Poke Ball.

"Good Morning Nurse Joy," Bryan yawned as he stretched.

"Good Morning your Pokemon are doing great," she smiled back.

Bryan stood up to fold the blanket. Once he was finished he put it on the chair after giving a loud yawn. He grabbed his backpack and headed up to the front desk to receive all four of his Pokemon. He clipped the capsules to his belt next to the empty one.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," he bowed.

The young Trainer turned and began to walk out. He was physically ready for the perils that awaited him in Mount Moon but he still debated his mental readiness. Even unsure he walked out of the safety of the Pokemon Center and back into the outside.

Right away he was greeted by the loud calls and cries of the Flying-type Pokemon. Ignoring that the teenager headed over to the mountains base a circular hole was bore into it making a cave. Nodding to himself the Trainer entered cautiously.

Hanging from the caves ceiling were Zubat by the dozens if not hundreds. Careful not to spook them Bryan quietly tiptoed his way underneath the colony. Once by them he started to walk normally looking around for other Pokemon.

'Cla Fairy, Cla Fairy,' the cry sounded like singing. Bryan tried to follow the sound and found himself off in a separate chamber.

"Hey Dex what are these things?" he asked the encyclopedia about the short pink Pokemon.

"Clafairy, the Fairy Pokemon, at night this species goes to look at the moon. It has been discovered that Clafairy dance on the nights of full moons," Dex responded.

Bryan reached down and grabbed the white Premier Ball containing his Raticate."Go Raticate!" he threw out the rodent who reared up afterwards.

'Cla Fairy!' this cry was more serious and the group of Clafairy began wiggling their fingers. A pale blue light lit up their eyes as they used Metronome. Raticate was perplexed the movements and sat and watched. Most of the group started splashing around like fish out of water their Metronomes failing.

The four or so that did have successful Metronomes went in for their attacks. The first had Thunder Punch but Raticate was able to quick dodge it. The rodent lept over another who used Mega Kick. The last two had Dynamic Punch and were holding hands.

"Okay Raticate use Tackle on their hands!" Bryan called out.

Raticate bounded forward in large strides. Her body was surrounded by air as she drew closer. She lept off of the ground her tawny coat glowing in the light that came through.

'Cla Fairy!' their fist came forward slamming into Raticate head on. The Normal-type rodent was blown back into Bryan's arms by the force of the blow.

"Darn that is a strong Clafairy," the Trainer grimaced."Are you alright Raticate?" he looked down at his Pokemon.

'Raticate Raticate,' she answered sharply causing him to grin.

"Good you should rest up some," Bryan drew the Normal-type back into her Premier Ball.

"Hey were you trying to fight my Clafairy?" a soft voice came from the outside of the entrance.

"Your Clafairy?" Bryan turned to the small entrance he used to get into the side cave.

He saw a girl around sixteen years old. She had a brown bow in her hair making the two pink buns that were atop her head look like Clafairy's ears. A pink dress came down to the middle of her thighs two pink socks flowed up to just above her knees. Two brown shoes completed the look complementing her pink irises well.

"Yes my Clafairy," she answered.

"Sorry I didn't know they were yours, there wasn't any signs saying 'Watch out there is five Clafairy that belong to some random girl running around Mount Moon' now was there," Bryan smugly stated.

"No but you got nerve I'll let you know those mean Rockets stole my special Clafable," the girl pouted."And now you're trying to swipe my Clafairy."

'_Rockets? What would they want with a Clafable?_' he thought. Then he toned in the last part of that rant getting angry."I'm not trying to steal your Pokemon I'm here to the Pewter City Gym Leader so I can battle him!" he yelled startling the Zubat in the cave and causing them to fly about.

"I don't believe you but if you win against me in a one-on-one Pokemon battle I'll give you one of my special Clafairy," the girl grinned reaching for a Poke Ball clipped to his wrist.

"I don't even know your name but if it is a battle you want its a battle you'll get," Bryan grabbed the second Poke Ball on his belt.

"I'll tell you my name if you can beat me," the girl giggled grabbing a shrunken Poke Ball from his bracelet.

"Go, Pidgey!" Bryan threw his newest team member out. The tiny bird flew around in the air for a little bit before hovering in front of Bryan.

"Let's go Ana!" she spun around and threw out the Poke Ball.

It opened up a small dog-like Pokemon emerged. Its body was covered in pitch black fur that was bristled. Its snout and face was a snowy white with red eyes. Its feet had silver-white fur as well. It sat and howled as its trainer smiled.

"What?" Bryan quickly drew his Pokedex.

"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon, this species is highly irritable and will not hesitate to attack. In its native Hoenn they are popular pets," the Pokedex spewed out.

"But its doesn't look like it does in the Pokedex," the young Trainer commented, the Dex picture showing it mainly to be a silver-white coloration with black accents not the other way around.

"Ana is special and she's also strong," the girl smiled.

"Pidgey Quick Attack!" the teenager called to his Pokemon.

"Ana use Crunch!" the mysterious girl told the dog.

Pidgey slammed hard into the Bite Pokemon's chest knocking back into a rock. However when he tried to fly away the dog grabbed onto it with Crunch preventing it from getting away.

"Pidgey use Gust! Then fly away," his Trainer tried to sound calm.

Even with one wing Pidgey was able to kick up substantial winds enough to blow Poochyena away. Now with two wings his Gust continued driving the dog into several stalactites and stalagmites. At the end of the wind storm the Dark-type crashed to the floor.

"Ana get up please," she called over to the Pokemon.

'Grr,' it managed to reach a vertical base.

'Pidgey, Pidgey,' Bryan's Pokemon cried to his Trainer from his aerial position.

"That is a tough Pokemon you have there," Bryan commented."But you need to train it more if you want it to be any good."

"Ana Hyper Voice!" came the anger yelled of its trainer.

The Pokemon's mouth opened and loud waves of sound blasted out. Pidgey couldn't here anything instead being blasted by the powerful pulses of sound. Bryan covered his ears not to go deaf but he saw Pidgey smash against the cave wall and get stall there until it stopped.

"Phew, good thing that's over," the Trainer laughed his Pidgey dropping the ground."Pidgey you alright over there?" he asked.

'Gey,' he nodded in response the sweat on his face dripping off.

"Tackle now Ana," the girl called out to her Pokemon.

It charged recklessly at a high speed. The Dark-type veered right then left then right again all in a bit to gain more momentum for the charge. Pidgey remained calm eyeing his foe as it drew nearer. The Bite Pokemon bounded forward momentum carrying it.

"Pidgey Sand Attack!" the teen from Viridian grinned as the cloud of rubble hit the dog. It crashed down to Pidgey's right side the bird moved at the last second.

'Ena,' the defeat cry left the tired Pokemon's mouth.

"Wow what an exciting battle that was great way to go Pidgey," Bryan cheered petting his Pokemon's head as it landed on his shoulder.

"Ana, good job return," the Poke Ball opened drawing it back in."That was a great battle maybe I should have used another one of my Pokemon but that's in the past," the girl smiled.

"So what's your name?" the capped Trainer asked.

"The names Luna and a deal is a deal pick a Clafairy," she sounded defeat.

"My name's Bryan and I'm heading to the Pokemon League you're a good trainer and if you tried you could make it there too," he assure looking at the Fairy Pokemon standing stunned."Luna keep your Clafairy it isn't worth taking one from you after I beat your Pokemon," Bryan drew back his Pidgey attaching it back to his belt.

"Really you mean all of that?" Luna laughed.

"Yep, now if you'd excuse me I have to find the Gym Leader," Bryan walked past the Trainer.

He walked from the side cave back to the main cavern. The teenager walked forward for an hour or so finding no sign of the Gym Leader. He heard rustling Pokemon as they scurried around in the shadows but he didn't want to catch any of them. He came across a boulder that blocked his patch steep rocks on either side of it.

"Go Charmander," he sent out his starter.

'Charmander,' he greeted him perplexed by the situation.

"Can you help move this boulder? I mean get through it," he rubbed the back of his head.

The tiny saurian slashed at the rock with his claws doing no damaged what so ever. Angered he began launching Ember attacks at it to see the flames bounced off by its resistance. Finally the Fire-type decided to use a charged variant of Ember but even that was of no use against the massive rock.

"Guess not," the teenager slumped his shoulders.

'Char Charmander,' the Fire-type groaned almost depressed.

"Don't worry we'll find a way around it," Bryan placed his foot on an indent in the massive rock. He grabbed onto it and pulled himself up only to slide back down it scratches forming on his forearms."Ouch!" he yelled rubbing the scraped flesh.

'Char Char,' the starter laughed.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Bryan seethed the pain in his arms subsiding."It hurt a lot Charmander like when Graveler hit you," the hurt Trainer laughed amused at Charmander's child-like reaction.

"Cute a Charmander what do ya say?" a man's voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"A powerful Pokemon for giving away," a lady's voice responded.

"Give to us or lose in fuss," the man toned in.

"Prepare for trouble," the lady's words filled the air.

"Make it double," the man added.

"To protect the world from devastation," the lady followed.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," it was the man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the two shadows lept to the ground below.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the man tilted back his head short periwinkle locks flowed from her head.

"Jessie," the woman smiled her long magenta locks swirling around her.

"James," the man grinned.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," they said in unison.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," the man grinned a Poke Ball enlarging in his hands.

"I didn't need to see the theatrics but if you want to battle I'll be glad to oblige," Bryan grinned reaching to his belt.

"You arrogant brat we'll steal all your Pokemon!" the female, Jessie, yelled reaching for a Poke Ball.

"Calm down Jessie this twerp isn't that strong I doubt he has a badge," James laughed the Poke Ball in his hand ready to open.

"Go Metapod!" Bryan threw out the Pokemon to battle.

"Go Ekans," Jessie threw out the serpentine Pokemon.

"You to Koffing," James threw out his Poison-type.

"Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon, the smog it releases has enough poison to leave even a Wailord in a state of paralysis," Dex explained.

"Ekans, the Snake Pokemon, this species has the strange ability to immobilize foes using only a glare," it finished.

"Charmander Ember!" the young Trainer nodded to his starter."Metapod use String Shot on Ekans!" he pointed out with his index finger.

The fire flew out of Charmander's mouth striking Koffing and sending it crashing to the ground. Metapod spat out a String Shot that wrapped around Ekans eyes preventing it from seeing anything.

"Koffing you dope use Sludge!" James ordered to his fallen Pokemon.

"Ekans Poison Sting!" Jessie egged on to the blind Pokemon's distress.

The tiny needle-like Poison Stings shot out of its mouth mixing with the Sludge attack to become even more powerful. Metapod stayed where it was while Charmander used Ember to repel the Poison-type attacks.

"What how are you beating us," James hissed angrily at the boy.

"I don't know maybe you're just that bad," Bryan stuck out his tongue."Charmander Scratch on that Ekans. Metapod Tackle that Koffing." the teenager said in a low voice.

Ekans was sent flying toward the huge rock crashing into it with massive force. Koffing was driven harder into the rock knocking it off of the ground for a few seconds before sending it off of the path. Metapod hopped onto the ground by Bryan's feet as Charmander stood ready in front of him.

"Ekans Wrap!" the Rocket screamed at her Pokemon.

"Osha Water Gun!" a feminine voice broke through the battle sound a torrent of water striking Ekans before it could get to Metapod."Good I'm not too late," Leaf smiled looking at her friend.

"Thanks, Metapod return," Bryan sighed in relief."Thanks Leaf these guys are tougher than they look," he thanks his friend once more.

"Don't worry Osha and I have it from here," the brown haired girl assured.

"Are you sure?" Bryan clipped Metapod back to his belt.

"Yep and if not I have two more Pokemon to help me," she grinned.

"Okay it's all yours," the teenager stepped back Charmander retreating to his side.

"Oh a twerpette how wonderful Ekans Poison Sting!" Jessie barked angrily.

"Sludge attack Koffing!" James added on his Pokemon finally recovering.

"Ready use Fury Cutter and follow it up by Water Gun!" Leaf smiled as the scallop shell blocked the attacks. The Water Gun blasted the Pokemon back at their owners sending them flying from the mountain.

"Looks like we're blasting off," their cries came through the air as a twinkle gleamed in the distance.

"Good job Osha rest up," Leaf drew back her Pokemon.

Bryan saw a Poke Ball fall from where they were standing. He ran over and grabbed it knowing whose it really was. He tucked into his Pocket before turning to his friend.

"You handled yourself well Leaf well compared to our last battle," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess so but those Rockets always rub me the wrong way," the teenager from Viridian stated to her friend.

"Yeah they rub everyone the wrong way," the cap wearing Trainer said seriously.

"You find Brock yet?" she asked innocently.

"No, I really want to challenge his Gym but he I can't find him," Bryan frowned.

"Yeah I haven't had any luck either but I'm glad I ran into you," his friend laughed patting his back.

They walked around the mountainous cavern looking for any signs of the Pewter City Leader but they couldn't find him. They passed several broken Poke Balls disappointing reminders of how hard catching Pokemon could be. Loud noises came from a secluded corner of the cavern.

The two teens from Viridian came across the man training. He had spiky brown hair that stuck up in several spikes. His eyes were essentially lines but he seemed to be able to see fine. A brown-black shirt covered his upper body while green cargo pants covered his legs. A jacket was tied around his waist his black watch ticking away on his wrist.

"Are you the Gym Leader of Pewter City?" Bryan yelled obnoxiously to the man.

"Yes I am my name's Brock why?" the Leader called back.

"I want to challenge you to a Gym battle for the Boulder Badge," the teen confidently proclaimed.

"Hah I like your spirit kid, I'll return to my Gym and wait for you to show," Brock grinned the Golem in front of him getting brought back into its Poke Ball."Steelix Dig!" he yelled out a hole appearing beneath his feet. Brock vanished and the ground rumbled as the massive snake Pokemon dug out toward the Pewter City Gym.

"Guess we should head out to the Gym," Leaf giggled turning to leave.

"Yep," Bryan said bluntly.'_I wonder if I should tell her about the dream? No I can't she'll think that I'm a weirdo,_' he shook off the feeling in his gut.

Bryan told her to wait as he ran to the side cave he went in by accident earlier that day. Inside Luna was tending to her Clafairy feeding them Poffins.

"Hey Luna I got something for you," Bryan clipped of the Poke Ball.

"You do?" she looked up surprised to see the teenager.

"This is yours," he threw the Poke Ball to her.

"My Clafable how did you get it?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Team Rocket dropped it further on in the cave," he nodded to her before turning away.

They walked out of the cave unaware that outside nearly five hours had passed and it was passed twelve o'clock noon. The two teens from Viridian City walked past the Pokemon Center talking about the fun they had when they were younger. They remembered the times they spent in the Viridian Forest tending to a mysterious pink Pokemon they never learned the name of.

"And the time when 'It' defended us from those Beedrill that was amazing," Leaf brought up their last encounter with 'It.'

"Yeah I think 'It' is still out there somewhere. After all the last time we saw it was what five years ago," Bryan smiled remembering the old friend.

"Agreed," Leaf smiled as they passed back into the city.

The troublesome duo came to the entrance of the Gym the glass doors opening for them. They walked out onto a viewing platform that overlooked the ring. Two sides were marked red on the far side for the Gym Leader and green for the challenger. Several rows of bleachers extended along the length of the ring for viewers to watch the battle.

"Who's battling first?" the brown haired Trainer asked his partner.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" the cap wearing teen smiled.

"Sure," she held out her hand.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" the called out in unison.

"Rock," Bryan called out his hand balled in a fist.

"Paper," Leaf's hand was flat.

"You win," the older of the teenagers smiled.

"Who's challenging my first?" Brock asked from the back side of the Gym.

"Me sir," the girl waved running down the steps to the green Trainer box.

"Okay I'm ready," Brock grinned grabbing his Poke Ball.

"The Gym Battle between Leader Brock and Leaf of Viridian City is about to begin. Ready. Go." the referee yelled out holding up a checkered flag.

* * *

_It appears that I forget this section on the last chapter so my bad. _

_Leaf is ready to battle Brock. Will she prevail in her first Gym challenge or will she experience crushing defeat? Will Bryan be able to handle the leader knowing all of his Pokemon are disadvantaged? Find out next time..._

_Bryan's Team_

_-Raticate, Female_

_-Charmander, Male_

_-Metapod, Female_

_-Pidgey, Male_

_~Herodan3_


	6. Chapter 6

_The green Leaf_

* * *

Leaf grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. A small smile came across her face as the zone in front of her transformed into a rocky wasteland.

"Go Graveler!" Brock threw out his first Pokemon.

The capsule opened revealing the golden Graveler small stars glittering around it. It was larger than your average Graveler by a small margin. Its four arms all flexed as it grinned wider.

"Go Mosh!" the Poke Ball spun from her hand gracefully.

Out of the red and white sphere came a small furry monkey-like creature. It had small three pronged feet and hands that were curled into fist. It brown eyes burned with a fighting passion that was very palpable.

"A Mankey good choice," Bryan mumbled pulling out his Pokedex.

"Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon, often seen as weak due to their size these Pokemon have enough power to crush several feet of concrete with a single strike. If angered their power intensifies further to the point where it will run itself out of energy," the red box called out.

"Interesting," the teenage Trainer smiled looking back up.

"Rollout," Brock calmly demanded. The Rock-type turned folded its arms and legs in turning into a rolling boulder. It rolled in place before blasting off in speedy charge.

'Ler, ler, ler,' one could here as it rolled forward.

"Dodge and use Rock Smash!" Leaf called out in the nick of time.

The Fighting-type lept up floating in the air before coming down with a powerful chop to the top of the stopped Graveler's head. Using the force from the initial shot Mosh drove his fist down several more times before leaping off of the huge boulder.

"Good choice of moves, Graveler Rock Blast!" the Leader kept his cool.

'Grav Ler,' it nodded in approval.

Graveler smashed the ground beneath it with a stomp sending rocks floating in the air. The four rocks fell slowly the dual type pulling back all of its arms. The rocks were shot forward by slaps barreling toward their target at unimaginable speed.

"Mosh Detect!" the girl yelled out her Pokemon dodging the blows as she said so.

'Key, key,' Mosh taunted his hand up in a fist.

"Well you definitely caught a strong Mankey but it can't handle the pressure," a grin crossed Brock's face.

"Mosh end it quickly with Mega Punch!" the teenager cried out her Mankey dashing forward his hand glowing white hue. The ground split under the force of the blow as it collided with the standing Graveler.

The Graveler was blown back crashing against the wall behind the Gym Leader. It tried to stand up but fell to the ground its eyes empty. It was knocked out.

"The round goes to the green Trainer," the ref raised the green flag to Leaf nodding.

"As you were saying," Leaf swished her hip and winked.

"Take a second look at your Mankey and tell me does it look like it could fight again?" Brock pointed out grabbing the next Poke Ball.

'Key, key, Mankey,' Mosh was panting sweat forming on his forehead.

"But how he was dominating?" she cried out the Fighting-type falling to one knee.

"Well you might not have realized my Graveler was using Harden when you charged with Mega Punch," the Leader looked at the capsule in his hand."Graveler used its full defensive ability to stop you from using your Mankey and further," the Ball was thrown in the air before being caught.

'_He's right I can't leave Mosh in there to take on his next Pokemon but I don't want to use Osha yet,_' she thought taking in a few deep breaths."Mosh hang in their for a few more minutes okay buddy?" she yelled out to the Fighting-type.

'Mankey,' he nodded back reaching his feet once more.

"Great let's get to it," the brown haired teen laughed.

'_I'm impressed her Mankey is holding up as well as it is but it all comes down to Brock's next Pokemon,_' the capped wearing teen looked down at the field one more time to see Mankey still thriving.

"Go Onyx!" the Leader threw out the Poke Ball.

The shape formed and it was truly frightening. Its body was made of rocks and it was over twenty feet long. Ferocious as it was the Pokemon had a huge Attack power and obviously was made for a short battle or at least that is how it looked.

Leaf pulled out her pink Pokedex. It flipped open scanning the massive creature before her.

"Onyx, the Rock Snake Pokemon, this massive Pokemon can dig underground at over fifty miles per hour. It large head and mouth are used to swallow large boulders that block its path under the earth," the encyclopedia concluded.

"Mosh Scratch let's go!" the Trainer ordered her companion forward.

The primate-like Pokemon scratched against Onyx's body nothing happened. Just as it went to do it again he was swatted away by the powerful tail that trailed the beast.

"Onyx use Rock Tomb!" the Leader extended his hand outward.

The huge Rock-type broke apart the ground with its tail sending rocks floating into the air. In a forceful roar it sent the rocks forward at high speed the Mankey unable to avoid them.

"Mosh use Rock Smash!" the novice Trainer yelled out too late.

The rocks slammed into it knocking it back to the wall. When the last few rocks rolled into it the Pig Monkey Pokemon was a sitting duck. He fainted unable to continue he was drawn back to his Poke Ball.

"Thanks Mosh," she choked reaching for another Poke Ball.

"The round goes to the Leader," the referee assured the only person in the crowd.

'_That was hard to watch, that Onyx is something else,_' the male teenager from Viridian looked at the Rock/Ground hybrid.

"Well that was short but you should have heeded my advice send out your next Pokemon I'll only use my Onyx for the rest of the match," Brock tried to seem fair.

"Brock has chosen not to use three Pokemon if the green Trainer can gain a victory in the next two rounds she is the winner," the referee blew his whistle.

Leaf kissed the Poke Ball before throwing it out."Go Masq!" the Ball opened revealing a Masqurain.

"A Bug-type? Onyx Rock Tomb end it!" the brown-skinned Gym Leader smiled.

The beastly Onyx slammed its tail into the ground once more sending rocks into the air. It slapped its head into the boulders sending the shards of rock at the Bug-type.

"Bubble!" the brown eyed teen yelled to her Pokemon to attack. It fired off a stream of bubbles from his mouth watching as they bounced off of Onyx proving ineffective."What your Onyx shouldn't be taking this?" she panicked her Pokemon's attack proving worthless.

"Rock Blast!" rocks began to lift off of the ground spinning around as the beast roared. The rocks launched forward knocking Masqurain out upon hitting him once. But the next rocks continued knocking into it leaving it unable to battle.

"Victory Brock!" the red flag was lifted up.

"Return Masq," the teen sighed grabbing the last Poke Ball on her belt.

"There is no shame in walking away but if you insist on going further send out your last Pokemon," Brock tried to bargain.

"No, if I lose i want to be by my own lack of ability not that I quit," she spoke up grabbing her last Pokemon."Go Osha!" she threw out the capsule her Water-type starter popping out.

"Have it your way," the Leader grinned."I like your spirit kid it'll take you far," he commented further as Oshawott took in a deep breath.

"Osha Razor Shell!" Leaf nodded to Bryan who remained fixated on the battle.

The tiny otter-like Pokemon ran forward keeping sure and safe footing. Water trailed from the scallop shell she was holding forming a blade of the aqua.

"Rock Blast Onyx!" Brock barked out the rocks were sent flying toward Oshawott.

Instinctively the otter swiped the shell around splitting the rocks like they were made of butter. The Water-type jump upward landing on one of the boulders that made up Onyx's body. Slashing as she went up the otter managed to land some pretty solid hits that left Onyx reeling.

"Dig!" the Leader called out the Rock Snake Pokemon sending Osha flying into the air. The Beast bored into the ground digging deeper and deeper building up higher momentum. The small Water-type was falling from the sky when Onyx popped out of the ground sending it flying high into the air where she smashed against the ceiling.

"Water Gun!" Leaf cried in desperation her starter doing so from her trapped position. The water pressure sent Onyx contorting down to the floor with enough force to crack the floor. The little Water-type kept pushing to the point where it fell from the roof unable to retain her ground.

Leaf hopped over the fencing to grab her exhausted Pokemon. It fell into her hands eyes closed Osha was unable to battle. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks she wasn't able to defeat the Leader even with her best Pokemon fighting.

Onyx managed to stand for the required ten seconds truly ending the match. The red flag flew high in the ref's hand. Brock had toppled yet another opponent his strung together eighteenth win of the recent memory.

"Brock has won the match," the result was final.

Bryan ran quickly down to the battle field his friend holding her tired Pokemon in her arms. He rubbed her back sharing the pain of the battle. The teenagers stood in silence the sobs of Leaf breaking the silence every few seconds.

"Come on Leaf let's go to the Pokemon Center my match isn't that important there is always tomorrow," the capped Trainer helped his crushed friend up the stairs an toward the door.

"I'll be waiting a promise is a promise," the Gym Leader assured Bryan's match was as good as on.

"Thanks Brock you won't regret it," Bryan nodded to him with a smile.

'_Those kids remind me of those three for sure. Blue, Red, and Green all were strong opponents and I can almost set it in stone that Leaf will be back,_' he thought returning his Onyx.

* * *

"My your Pokemon took quite the beating," Nurse Joy gasped looking at the beat up Pokemon.

"I know it was stupid to take on the Gym Leader so early," Leaf began to tear up again.

"No it wasn't Leaf stop being so hard on yourself," her friend comforted.

"Miss your Pokemon will be ready in the morning until then you can either wait or go explore the city," the nurse frowned sadly.

"Come on Leaf I want to check out the museum," Bryan led her out toward the museum.

"Alright," she sighed.

* * *

They walked the cobblestone streets before coming up to the entrance of the museum. Bryan held the door letting his friend go in first. He quickly followed pulling out his cash card and swiping it on the counter dropping his total by only one hundred Poke.

* * *

A large Dragonite skeleton was on display in the center of the first floor. It was massive nearly three times the normal height of a Dragonite.

"That must have been a huge Dragonite it must have been strong. What do you think Leaf?" he turned to his friend who seemed to be wondering off.

"I guess it was I wonder how strong it was?" she feigned a smile.

"I know when your faking a smile Leaf," Bryan said reading the template in front of the skeleton."You're depressed about your loss to Brock," he elaborated.

"Yeah so?" she continued to mope.

"This isn't you, you should be glad you even have the ability to face off against a Gym Leader. What were you going to do when it comes to the seventh or the eighth Leader?" the capped Trainer led her over to a case containing a Dome Fossil.

"I don't know, why are you asking?"

"My dad before he left to the Unova region said 'One loss doesn't break a person, its how that person responds to the loss.' I've lived by those words even when I thought it would be impossible to win again," the spiky haired boy from Viridian smiled.

"I guess your right," her mood lifted up some.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to beat Brock on my first go but it won't stop me from trying it," he looked up at the hanging Aerodactyl skeleton.

"Hey Bryan check this out," Leaf hadn't listened to him instead seeing several glowing stones in a display case.

"What are those?" he looked at the specialized stones.

"They're the stones of the Sinnoh regions greatest Pokemon," her eyes gleamed back the radiating light.

"It says that they could be used to reawaken their designated Pokemon. The first in the Adamant Orb, used to summon the Temporal Dragon Dialga," the up-and-coming Trainer read the first plaque.

"The next is the Lustrous Orb, used to summon Palkia the Spacial Dragon," Leaf read from the next template.

"The last is the Griseous Orb, used to summon the Renegade Dragon Giratina from its slumber," they spoke in unison.

The credits of donation had the names Lucas Diamond and Dawn Platinum as the donors.

"Thanks Bryan you really helped me," Leaf smiled as they sat with the small group of people watching a battle from several years ago atop Mount Cornet.

"What do you mean?" he was oblivious too occupied by the battle between Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and Unova Champion Alder.

"I mean that you you lifted my spirits about my loss and then you cheered me up by taking me here," she looked up at the Garchomp readying to attack the Volcarona.

"Oh that? What are friends for?" he grinned a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

* * *

The old friends explored the museum up until its closing time laughing like children. By the time they left it was nearly eleven o'clock at night amazing considering how brief the battle was with the Gym Leader. They headed to the Pokemon Center as it was a free place for Trainers to sleep while their teams got healed up.

They were led to a duo of small rooms on the second floor. After having a small meal of cereal and toast the friends parted ways going into the separate rooms and bunking in for the night.

Bryan let his Pokemon out of their Poke Balls having been restricted for the majority of the day. Charmander curled up on the floor the flame on its tail burning softly. Metapod simply stayed where it was laying asleep after a few seconds. Pidgey roosted on the bed's headboard while Raticate laid in the corner.

* * *

_6:05 AM..._

Bryan rolled over falling off of the bed. His eyes were barely open as he shuffled into the rest room his socks shuffling along the floor. Looking in the mirror he realized how bad he truly looked. He shuffled back across the hallway grabbed his cloths for the day and took a shower.

Afterward he walked out of the bathroom his hair wet down on his head. He threw on a black T-shirt and threw on his favorite pair of black finger-less gloves. He dried his hair causing it to return to its natural spikiness. He grabbed his cap off of Charmander's head throwing it in his bag.

"Come on guys time to get moving," he called to his group of Pokemon. Raticate stumbled slowly toward her trainer falling back asleep at Bryan's feet. Pidgey flew off of his perch and landed on his Trainer's shoulder. Metapod remained stationary. Charmander blatantly blew off his Trainer.

Bryan grabbed his Poke Balls finding the laziness ridiculous. He spun around the Poke Balls throwing them into the air before catching them back in his hand. One by one he enlarged them to drawback their rightful Pokemon. The last being the Premier Ball bringing back Raticate.

"Charmander wake up we need to get ready for our Gym battle," Bryan nudged the Fire-type.

'Chaaar,' he was yawned at the Pokemon standing up in a sleepy daze.

The pair walked down to the main floor seeing Leaf putting her Poke Balls back into her bag.

"Well someone's up early," she laughed at her long time friend.

"I was about to say the same thing," he pointed at her.

"You're challenging the Gym today right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yep and by tomorrow Leaf will be ready to get her first badge," he grinned his Charmander still yawning on beside them.

"Well good luck I hope you excel," the nurse smiled at the young duo of Trainers.

"Thanks Nurse Joy enjoy the rest of your day I have few last second things to do to get ready," the teenage boy said respectfully before leaving out of the door into the still dark street.

Bryan looked to the rising sun before looking at his semi-asleep Charmander. The young Trainer looked at his Pokemon causing the Fire-type to perk up. His face turned to a smile, the action proved humorous and embarrassing for Charmander.

"Charmander try and use Metal Claw on this," the Trainer pulled out a small piece of cloth.

'Chaar Mander,' he yawned pulling back his arm. His claws glowed white like for Scratch and has the same effect tearing through it with ease.

"Guess you can't use Metal Claw yet great that just made our battle twice as hard," the teenager sighed.

'Charmander Char,' it tugged on his pants leg.

"Don't get down you can't do that," he tried to remain up beat."Use Ember on the road as strong as you can!" he ordered the attack knowing the cobblestone street would be impossible to light on fire.

'Chaaar,' the Fire-type sucked in.

Between his jaws a fireball spun around several small flames twirling off of it. It grew more intense nearly turning a pure blue but losing its heat by the next second or so.

'Mander!" he cried out the flames shooting out of its mouth clashing with the rocky road below.

The stones showed the heat as ash formed along the outer edges of them. A few of the rocks were being melted the heat so great. The Lizard Pokemon couldn't hold out for long the flames ending after only a few minutes.

"Wow that was better than I expected. Thanks Charmander," the caring teen from Viridian rubbed the sweat off of his Pokemon's scaly head."You're going to have a hard time against Brock but trust me we'll win eventually," he assured confidently.

"Bryan, Charmander come in and eat!" Leaf yelled out of the door.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Bryan raced in followed by his starter.

The meal was basic for a Pokemon Center: toasted bread, a few Berries, some Moo-Moo milk, and a small assortment of cereal. It was all fairly good considering that it was meant for the travelling person as he/she made their way around. The few people that rested in Pokemon Centers on any given day didn't complain it was good for what it was worth.

"Leaf you ready for your rematch?" Bryan said after scooping in a spoonful of Tar-O's.

"I think so but I won't battle before you get the chance. I want to be there to cheer you on," she sipped from her mug of hot tea.

"Charmander and I want to win it just comes down to luck I guess. Isn't that right Charmander?" the spiky haired teen talked to his starter.

Charmander munched on his Pokemon Food barely taking in the conversation. At the last part he did manage to say 'Charmander' in response to the question.

"Hey Bry would you like to use one of my Pokemon even if it is only or a battle?" the brown haired girl laughed a Charmander licked the empty bowl that now sat in front of him.

"Maybe I could use Mosh but it wouldn't be the same and I'd tire out your Pokemon," Bryan grabbed his Raticate's Premier Ball."No I want to do this myself." he gave a definite answer.

"Alright don't say I didn't offer," she finished her tea.

"I won't," he laughed as Charmander burped.

* * *

_And that is a wrap. Bryan takes his go at Brock in the next chapter and depending how I feel Leaf may have her rematch._

_Also to avoid a confusion Leaf is not the same Leaf that you can chose as a Playable character in Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen. She will be addressed as Green (as stated in this chapter)._

_QA:_

_Q: Will Bryan catch and rotate Pokemon or keep a single team of six?_

_A: He's going to get more Pokemon and that's a promise. After Mount Moon and Route Four Bryan will need to send Pokemon to Oak's Lab and (**SPOILER**)have to find something to carry around an Egg in(**END SPOILER**)._

_~Herodan3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bryan vs Brock: Clash for the Boulder Badge_

* * *

Bryan did some last minute stretches before leaving the Pokemon Center that morning. Leaf quickly followed as he approached the Gym. The glass doors slid open the rock field still appeared on the floor.

Brock was alone in his Leader's box holding a Poke Ball in his right hand. Behind him his Onix was coiled its large head laying just behind his back.

"I've waited for you challenger," the Leader said cryptically."Now it is time to battle!" he yelled Onix lurching onto the rocky field standing intimidatingly.

"Alright Brock I'm ready," the white Poke Ball enlarged in his hand.

"Humph a Premier Ball must be a special Pokemon," the Leader assumed eyeing as Bryan threw it out.

"Go Raticate!" the orb spun open releasing the Normal-type.

"Onix Bind attack now!" the large snake came forward trying to wrap around Raticate.

"Quick dodge to the left and use Hyper Fang!" the challenger demanded.

Raticate lept to the left before turning around and clamping down on Onyx's horn. A tinge of pain shook through the Rock Snake's body causing it to cringe.

"Dig Onix!" Raticate was slammed into the ground before being bore into the hard floor.

"Bryan recall your Raticate she can't make it!" Leaf yelled from the stands.

'_She's right Raticate is done especially since Onyx is attacking her underground,_' he hissed to himself seeing the ground in front of him bursting.

Raticate was flung from the hole several scrapes over her body. Right before she hit the ground the Rock Snake Pokemon swished its massive tail knocking her into the back wall knocking it out of the battle.

"Raticate is unable to battle the winner of the round is Brock," the ref held up the red flag.

"Raticate return you tried your best," he called back the Pokemon.

"Onix and I will end this quickly keep em coming," Brock taunted in a heart laugh.

"You're up Pidgey!" the Poke Ball opened sending the Flying-type out in mid-flight.

"That wasn't too bright on you're part Rock is strong against Flying," the Leader pointed out the obvious disadvantage.

'_He's right Bryan's being reckless I don't like this,_' the girl frowned but her friend remained remarkably calm.

"Rock Blast!" the spiky haired Leader demanded.

His huge Pokemon slammed into the ground sending rocks flying up. A loud roar from it sent them forward at the Tiny Bird Pokemon. The Flying-type hovered not trying to evade or counter any of the moves until told to do so.

"Gust!" Bryan called out large gales suddenly bolted from the small Pokemon's wings.

The rocks were blown back with huge force smashing against Onix's durable body with enough force to topple the mighty colossus. Pidgey however showed its fatigue his wings were flapping far faster trying to hold his body up.

'_He improvised how clever but Pidgey can't handle a hit from Onix or anything for that matter,_' Leaf noted the Rock-type making its way back to a vertical position.

'Gey, gey, gey,' the male Flying-type began to pant his wings barely keeping him aloft.

"Good move choice challenger but it will take a lot more to take down my Onix," the tough Trainer assured the young challenger.

'_Pidgey did better than I thought he would but he'll go down after the next attack,_' the Flying-type's Trainer pondered."Pidgey Quick Attack!" he ordered trying to get the last sliver of damage in before the battle came to a close for his Pokemon.

Pidgey flew low to the ground twirling around in circles to build up momentum. A white stream seemed to follow it as it went up into the air a ninety degree angle and back down again flying over the floor. Its speed seemed extremely more rapid due to the light reflecting off of the air around it but one thing was for sure upon impact Pidgey delivered huge amount of damage.

The tiny Bird Pokemon fell to the floor fainted and damaged. Onix crashed through a few of the larger boulder its own weight damaging it. Bryan drew back his Pidgey hoping that Onix had been rendered useless.

"Good move but you're down to your last Pokemon," Brock grinned his Onix making it once more to its 'S' shape.

"And your Onix isn't going to make it that long," the Trainer nodded at his Charmander.

"Really what makes you say that?" the Leader seemed perplexed.

"Onix took damage from both of the prior battle's including one to the horn that helps it balance. Pidgey did a good job injuring that even further when he sent your Rock-type crashing down," Charmander hopped down onto the field.

"So what does that mean?" Brock began to freak out.

'_He found the weakness to Onix but how?_' the girl thought over the entire battle realizing the horn was the place of assault even during Raticate's failed attempt.

"It means Charmander needs to use Scratch!" the Trainer proclaimed the Fire-type doing just that.

'Charmander Char Char,' it seemed to laugh as the tower of a Pokemon fell back unable to battle.

"The green Trainer has defeat Onix, Leader Brock has two Pokemon left to the challenger's one Pokemon!" the League Referee refreshed everyone on the situation.

"That was a great way to defeat Onix very few realize how its horn maintains its balance you must have studied pretty hard," Brock let out a light hearted laugh.

"I did by reading my Pokedex. Come on Charmander and I are ready for anything you got," the Viridian City teen assured confidently.'_Or at least I hope we do,_' he thought as his knee wobbled.

"This Pokemon is rather new to me but I'm pretty sure it'll work fine," he pulled out a Poke Ball the same one he was juggling as Bryan entered."Rhydon your up!" he threw out the Poke Ball.

The towering Rhydon rose up its singular horn gleaming by the light filtering in. Its massive stature proved intimidating causing Bryan to step back in the challenger's block.

"Didn't expect that one but okay I'm ready," a grin came across the teen's face.

'_Did he teach Charmander a Fighting-type attack? Maybe Steel?_' Leaf found herself wondering.

"Rock Smash now Rhydon!" the Gym head commanded.

The brute lumbered forward huge arm slung back. The first missed Charmander by a mile but it shattered the whole corner of the ring shaking the building. The Fire-type landed nimbly on his feet the follow up Rock Smash missing as well.

'Don!' a huge blow swung down in front of Charmander sending in into the air right where he didn't belong.

'Charmander!' fire spewed out of his mouth bouncing nearly harmlessly off of the Rock/Ground hybrid's massive skull.

"Rock Wrecker!" Brock called out several rocks floating in front of the powerful Pokemon.

'Don!' they were flung at the still airborne Charmander not good by anyone's means.

The first hit the hardest sending the starter flying into the ceiling as the others egged on. The Fire-type found himself falling the attack being super effective.

"Charmander you okay?" the Pokemon's Trainer yelled over.

'Mander,' he grit reaching his single toe-nailed feet.

"Great buddy thanks," a grin came across his face again.

"It really trust you that's good you remind me of someone I faced before his Pokemon cared for him as well," the Leader revealed remembering that time seven years ago against a cap wearing Trainer from Pallet.

'Char Char,' he gritted again the scratches along his arms and legs paining his movement.

"Rhydon use Earthquake!" Brock called out the moves tittle.

"No, Charmander hop into the air and use Ember to stay up!" he tried to improvise a dodge the move being to powerful to take on.

The rocks that remained were split apart falling in broken pieces to the ground. The rubble was even further broken up as Charmander kept the heat on to stay above the ground. When the tremors stopped Bryan got back to his feet a grin on his face.

"I'm an experienced Pokemon Breeder as well Bryan my Rhydon knows a move or two it shouldn't," a grin crossed his face."Surf!" the beast formed a sphere of water between its massive clawed hands.

"What but he's a Ground-type how can that be?" the Trainer gulped watching as white water began to spin around the sphere."

'_He's finished Charmander can't survive Surf and definitely not from a Pokemon as strong as Rhydon,_' the brown haired teen began to shiver.

"Now release it!" Brock roared the huge ball of water being shot forward Rhydon running through it. The ground beneath the torrent was washed away becoming a smooth bedrock-like surface as the water eroded it.

'Charmander Char!' the starter was looking to sides trying to find a way to evade an impossible thing to do.

'_This is a last chance move hope he did learn it,_' Bryan gulped once more ready to call out a move Charmander might not know yet."Metal Claw!" he yelled at the top of his lungs causing Brock to gasp in shock.

Charmander's claws extended out turning a pale silver hue and hardening. He charged dragging them along the ground as Rhydon drew closer. The surfing saurian was right on Charmander's doorstep ready to end the battle but he was caught right in the chin by a powerful Metal Claw uppercut.

The beastly Rhydon flew into the air crashing down onto the floor covered in the water from its Surf. The damage dealt was further amplified as Charmander used the Ground-type's belly as an island to stand on to avoid getting wet.

'Char Mander Char!' he held up two claws still gleaming.

"Great job Charmander one more to go and we win our first Badge!" the proud teen let out a cheery yell.

"Rhydon rest up," Brock drew back his second Pokemon.

"The victory goes to the green Trainer both are down to their last Pokemon," the referee lifted up the green flag."Please allow a few minutes for the field to be drained," he called out once more telling both to get a small breather.

"Bryan is Charmander alright?" the teen age girl yelled from the stands.

"He'll be fine I'll give him this Oran Berry and he'll get some energy back," the Trainer held up a small blue Berry.

"I wouldn't be so sure I've saved one of my best for last," Brock chimed in grabbing a Poke Ball off of his belt.

"I'm ready even if it is your Golem," the confident challenger threw the Berry to Charmander the Fire-type munching on it from his position on the sidelines.

"The field has been drained the Gym Challenge can begin once more!" the checkered flag was held up and swiped down.

"Charmander ready?" the question was in rhetoric.

The Fire-type nodded planting his feet on the black bedrock. Sweat and scrapes were evident along his body the flame on his tail dimmer than it had been. The saurian was weakened for sure but he seemed ready to battle to the end.

"Steelix end it!" the Leader threw out his last Pokemon.

The evolution of Onix proved its power, the huge metallic frame towering over everything inside the Gym. Its glowing red eyes glared into the challenger.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon. This massive Pokemon is noted as the second largest in the world in terms of length. Its huge mass and diamond hard body prove to be a great defense but its Sturdy Ability give it even further use in battle. Be warned its Earthquake and Stone Edge attacks can destroy mountains in a single go do not a approach in the wild unless you are sure of your Pokemon," Dex explained in a monotonous voice.

"Steelix Thunder Fang!" its master called out.

The sharp stubs along its lower jaw jolted to life electricity swirling around its face. The huge creature lurched forward going to close down on Charmander.

"Dodge and use Ember!" Bryan used Charmander's speed advantage to prevent harm to it.

From its airborne position a huge swirling fire ball shot out of his mouth exploding on the monstrous head of the Steel-type. The saurian landed on the ground sweat rolling down his face. The blue eyes that were glimmering with hope a few minutes ago were paling proving the damage he sustained was significant.

'Lix!' the creature was enraged lifting up not nearly as shaken as Bryan hoped.

'_Darn it! That should have done more,_' Bryan's fist balled his frustration showing on his face."Charmander use Metal Claw!" he panicked no thinking straight.

"Heavy Slam!" Brock ordered the hulking frame coming down with all its weight.

Charmander was squashed forming a small crater near the hole Onix used for Dig. The shining frame of the hulking Steel/Ground hybrid formed a shadow over the tired saurian.

'Char Man-der,' he reached his feet stumbling back after a few seconds.

'Lix Steel!' the Iron Snake Pokemon growled angrily at the resilience.

'_Bryan isn't going to win this is just isn't possible, not now,_' the brown haired teenager started to bite her nails nervously.

"Give up your Charmander can barely stand," the Leader tried to talk sense into the fretting Trainer.

"Charmander use Ember, please!" Bryan gulped seeing his starter grit.

The flame on Charmander's tail turned into a towering inferno of blue flames. The Blaze Ability once more kicked in the fireball in his mouth spun furiously as it turned a hot white color. His eyes turned a sheer red as the heat grew even more intense.

'Char Mander!' the flames spun from his mouth.

"Iron Defense!" Brock ordered his Pokemon shielding itself to the best of its ability.

The flames pushed the heavy behemoth back scraping the remaining ground. The metal plates on its outer body started to heat up the flames burning it. The super effective attack did more damage as time went on knocking the Iron Snake Pokemon to the back wall behind Brock. The blue flames collided with the massive titan for several more seconds before stopping.

Charmander lost all of the heat he had just used. He fell to the ground sweat dripping off of his orange skin the blue flames around his body trailing off. The intense glow of power it had used stopped instead adding even more fatigue to the damaged saurian.

"Good job Charmander," his Trainer tried to keep him calm.

'Char, Char, Char,' the creature panted unable to look up at his foe.

"Steelix, Stone Edge!" the spiky haired Rock-type Trainer proclaimed his obviously injured Pokemon worming forward.

'Steel-ix,' it wheezed damaged and suffering from a burn.

Rocks shot from the ground toward Charmander who was immobilized. The fire-type was blasted by the rocks being thrashed about like a rag doll. One solid slam of the rocks sent him flying int the back wall trapping him and leaving him nearly helpless.

'Mander Char!' it cried out in pain barely able to stay conscious.

"Charmander can no longer-" the referee was interrupted by Charmander as he hopped down from the wall.

"Charmander don't you'll hurt yourself more," his Trainer tried to rationalize with him but it wasn't working.

'Mander Charmander,' he shook off the obvious shock of the attack.

"Stop being so stubborn Charmander!" the young Trainer yelled out again.

'Charmander Char,' he shook his head trying to assure he would be able to handle another attack.

"Your Charmander is strong if it wants to continue let it," the Gym Leader laughed.

"Give it up Bryan don't risk it," his friend screamed from the stands.

"Sorry Leaf, Charmander wants to keep going it would be wrong to steal his thunder," the cap wearing Trainer grinned happy to see Charmander actually making an attempt to fight.

"Thunder Fang now Steelix!" the Gym Leader yelled out once more his damaged Pokemon charging forward.

The electric attack clamped down on the ground Charmander was just able to avoid the attack. The Fire-type hopped back next to the Trainer Box panting as Steelix recovered.

"Ember let's go!" Bryan called out the attack watching as the tiny flames smashed against Steelix once more.

'Lix Steelix Steel!' the beast cried falling back nearly to a heap. A small fire raged on it dealing further damage as a burn.

"Steelix stay tough use Dig!" Brock commanded the huge beast.

The ground was dug into once more the hulking Steel-type digging further below the earth. Charmander was standing still trying to keep energy use to a minimum as the Iron Snake dug around underground. The Lizard Pokemon felt the vibration's beneath the ground.

Cracks started to form beneath the saurian's feet causing Charmander to hop into the air. The huge serpentine Pokemon burst from where he had stood. Charmander came down driving his foot down onto the monster's head. The Steel-type took the blow with ease being halted by it but still barreling into Charmander.

'Char,' he smashed against the ceiling falling to the ground fainted. The tailed Pokemon twitched, his eyes a hollow void spinning around.

"Charmander is unable to-" the referee stopped as Steelix also fell out."Both are unable to battle this contest ends in a draw!" he raised both flags."By Pokemon League regulations the Gym Leader in the case of a draw decides if the Challenger is granted the Gym Badge," the ref explained elaborating the scenario.

"Bryan you proved your determination as well as your heart," Brock walked across the ring his tired Pokemon opening up its eyes."Your Charmander brought you back from a large deficit and deserves it position as your partner. Further more I confer onto you this official Boulder Badge," Brock held out the pewter Badge shaped like a rock.

"Thank you Brock I appreciate your willingness to give me this Gym Badge. My friend Leaf will be ready to challenge you by this afternoon you better be ready," Bryan grinned drawing out a Poke Ball."But for now I need to leave and get help for Charmander take care," the Poke Ball opened bringing the tiny dinosaur-like Pokemon in.

"Likewise," Brock grinned toward him as he met Leaf at the top of the stairs.

"That was an amazing battle Bryan you deserved the Gym Badge," Leaf laughed pointing to the Pewter City Gym Badge clipped to his T-shirt sleeve.

"You think so?" he questioned a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah are you ready to train with me?" she shot back a question.

"Sure but first i need to get my team to a Pokemon Center and maybe a case for my badges because a shirt isn't a great place for em," he slurred some words leaving the through the Gym's doors.

"I have one but its pink I'm not sure you'll like it," the girl punched his arm.

"No thanks I'll find one somewhere maybe coffee can will do," he laughed as they approached the healing station.

"Alright, Bryan what Pokemon are you going to train me with you used them in the battle," Leaf changed topic.

"My Metapod," he laughed holding up his last Poke Ball."she has a huge defensive stat and can take a hit or that's what the Pokedex said," they entered.

After explaining everything to Nurse Joy she ensured that his Pokemon would be ready by the end of the day. He stood out front of it in a small grass patch awaiting to train his friend.

* * *

_Alrighty another chapter closes. Before the people who read this start thinking dang Bryan's a Gary-Stu he may appear to you like that now but by the end of his second Gym Battle you'll see he is far from it._

_Leaf gets trained some next chapter and faces Brock, again._

_Note: Leaf will travel with Bryan up until his forth Gym challenge and you'll learn why by then._

_~Herodan3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Training Daze_

* * *

Leaf looked at her friend as they walked down toward Route 2. A slightly worried expression was on his face and for the most part he hid it well.

"Ready?" asked stopping near one of the larger boulders.

"Sure," she hesitated noticing his face grow serious again.

"Alright Metapod you're up!" he threw out the Poke Ball.

The defensive Bug-type landed on the ground perplexed at her surroundings.

"Mosh!" Leaf threw her Poke Ball watching as the primate-like Pokemon emerged eager to battle.

'Metapod,' the cocoon cried out.

"Mega Punch!" she ordered her Pokemon.

Mosh ran his fist pulled back. Air spiraled around it as the speed kept increasing a white glow of energy soon followed. The Pig Monkey Pokemon jumped into the air getting huge air. Along with gravity and a massive Attack power the primate would deal massive damage. However he was thrown a curve just before impact when Bryan said...

"Harden!"

The fist slammed down against the stiff shell. Mankey was thrown through the loop huge fluxes of pain running up his arm. Metapod's durable shell was already defensive but when hardened it was nearly unbreakable.

"Mosh!" she yelled seeing the primate holding his hand.

'Mankey, key,' he hissed at Metapod.

"Metapod use Tackle!" her Trainer called out knowing it would give Leaf time to counter.

The green shell lunged forward covering a good amount of ground before nearing her primary target.

'Mankey!' the Pig Monkey Pokemon instinctively delivered a chop to the top of Metapod's crest knocking like a rag doll to the sand ground below.

"Rock Smash!" Leaf called out the move.

Mosh rapidly struck the durable outer layer of Metapod with dozens of rock shattering punches however it failed to leave a scratch on her shell. Furious the male Mankey lept into the air and drove down with a powerful punch breaking away the ground beneath Metapod's body.

"Harden!" Bryan grinned watching as Mankey wasted energy on the near unbeatable wall.'_Leaf think of something quick, going straight in won't win this battle for you,_' he thought as Mankey continued to attack the encased Beg-type.

'_Mosh knows Leer that lowers defense,_' an idea popped into Leaf's head."Mosh Use Leer followed by Karate Chop!" the brown haired teenager grinned.

The Mankey's eyes widened turning a red color, Metapod reacted by loosening her muscles in fear. While frozen by the fear she was charged a massive chop crossing her back knocking the Bug-type into a rock.

"Mosh Low Kick!" Leaf yelled out as Metapod recovered slowly.

'_I don't have to time to counter that with anything even Harden won't help,_' the male Trainer grit.

Metapod was slammed through the rock crashing to the ground Mosh standing opposed his arms raised in victory.

"Way to go Mosh we won," the girl cheered for her Mankey.

"Not yet Metapod is in good shape still," Bryan cut in his Metapod rolling onto her belly.

'Pod Metapod,' the drone came through.

'Key Mank,' the fighting-type stormed over eyeing the green bug.

"Bryan can't you let me win just once?" she pouted.

"No, Brock won't go easy on you and neither will I," he crossed his arms.

"Mega Punch!" she blurted out.

Mankey drew back his fist jabbing it hard into the ground missing Metapod. The green cocoon was in the air able to evade the attack with ease.

"Use Harden," a laugh escaped Bryan's mouth.

The hardened frame fell from the air crashing down on the Mankey's head. The primate fell hard to ground a dazed glaze going over his eyes.

"Mosh shake it off and use Karate Chop!" the teen age girl screamed.

The Fighting-type got up quickly shaking his head side-to-side to straighten up. Metapod was in front of him so he chopped just then but his hand bounced off the frame unable to break through the defense.

Fatigue began to come into effect Mankey's blows unable to even harm the Bug-type. Metapod's constantly reinforced defense was able to outlast the raw strength of the white furred ape.

"Mosh return and rest up," Leaf pulled out her second Poke Ball.

Bryan took off his backpack pulling out a small Berry. It was red and looked like a really small Poke Ball with two green leaves extending from the top.

"Here Metapod its Leppa Berry to get your energy back up," the Trainer fed it to his Metapod.

"Bryan are you ready to continue?" the girl asked throwing the Poke Ball into the air.

"Sure, Metapod get out there," Bryan nodded his Pokemon inching her way out to the middle of the rocky training ground.

"Come on out Osha!" the girl threw out the starter she received a few days ago from Professor Oak.

'Osha Wott,' she cheered finally free from the Poke Ball.

"Osha use Water Gun!" Leaf wanted the finishing blow early.

'Osha-' a orb of water spun around in the otter's tiny mouth growing in power before she was ready to fire.'Wott!' it shot out in massive stream.

Metapod was blasted in the chest by the attack sending it blowing back toward the forest. The tiny mammalian creature was pushing the water out at a massive rate.

"Stop for now Osha," the Trainer called off her Pokemon.

'Oshawott,' the Pokemon answered hopping back after the assault.

"Well that was good Leaf your Oshawott is showing her strength early," Bryan commented looking at the damage the one attack caused.

"Osha's a tough Pokemon for sure but how are you helping me again?" the brown haired teenager turned her head to the side.

"Brock's whole tactic is to use his Pokemon's defense as a way to tire out the opponent. Then finish them off with a powerful barrage," he started as Metapod worked back to his side."My Metapod has defense up there with the best of them if you can hit Metapod hard early you'll probably be able to do it to Brock," he finished ready to return to the battle.

"Osha Razor Shell!" the otter charged a watery trail following behind her shell.

'Rhyhorn,' something charged from the Viridian Forest plowing into Osha before she could even land the attack.

"A Rhyhorn?" Bryan looked over at the grey beast thrashing about.

"It's in pain," Leaf realized its distress.

'Horn,' it charged Oshawott.

"Dodge it Osha!" she screamed at the last second her starter able to avoid the second charge.

'Sha Wott!' the female Water-type fired out a Water Gun striking the Rhyhorn right between the eyes.

'Rhy,' the Rock-type grit in low roar before getting back to its feet.

"Watch out its about to attack!" Bryan screamed out too late the beast driving its head into Oshawott's back.

The small otter-like Pokemon was sent into the air flying high up in a dazed state. Leaf gasped in shock the beast was so powerful even after taking a super effective move head on.

"Masq go and save Osha!" the girl threw out her other Pokemon sending her Masqurain to save her starter.

"Metapod use your String Shot to hold it down!" Bryan stepped in his Bug-type spitting the silk-like glue onto the saurian's feet.

'Raa!' the beast cried out the distress still not clear to the two trainers.

'Qurain,' the Bug-type floated down beside its Trainer Oshawott laying on its back.

"Thanks Masq," Leaf smiled rubbing its head."Osha are you okay?" she asked her starter.

'Shawott,' she got the answer.

"Wait look there is something on its forehead," Bryan pointed out the strange box-like device.

'Horn!' it charged forward Bryan barely able to roll out of the way in time.

"Bryan!" his friend screamed as he started back to his feet.

"I'm fine take out Rhyhorn with your Pokemon it'll be better for it that way," the Trainer stood up seeing his improvised trap had failed.

"Okay if you say so," the girl gulped Oshawott and Masqurain standing between her and the beast.

She took a deep breath both of her Pokemon had a slight type advantage and were obviously faster but it was herself she doubted. Osha was her first Pokemon and she knew that it was an even attacker in both ranged and close proximity. The Masqurain she caught over the tiny spring running through Viridian Forest is what she had no clue on.

"Water Gun!" she nodded to Oshawott. Masqurain fluttered in front of her still as the otter-like Pokemon fired off the torrent of water."Masqurain use Bubble!" she pointed out to the beast in front of her.

'Rain,' it seemingly nodded firing off a steady stream of watery bubbles.

'Rawr!' the Rock-type cried out in agony as the water attacks barraged into it. The rhino fainted after being blasted for a minute collapsing in fatigue.

"Stop you're good!" Bryan yelled out rushing over to the Pokemon.

Other than the obvious scrapes from the battle the Rhyhorn was beaten up badly. Its horn was chips in several places the rock-like material seemingly chaffed away. Long scars appeared along its face from another horn getting scraped against it. The creature's pupils were dilated to massive proportions as the device implanted on its forehead beeped.

'Crack,' Bryan slammed a nearby rock into the device watching as it split to pieces upon impact. He sighed disheartened by the condition of the huge Rock/Ground-type.

"Metapod use String Shot on this thing," the kindhearted Trainer pointed to the strange apparatus attached to the Rhyhorn's head.

The webbing stuck to it like glue but it wasn't able to remove it. Leaf was worried as were her Pokemon neither party being able to understand such treatment.

"Leaf," the teenager sighed.

"Yeah," the girl quickly answered.

"Tell Oshawott to use Razor Shell on this thing that might be the only way to get it off," using the massive head he stood up.

"Are you sure?" she was answered quickly be nod."Use Razor Shell!" the Water-type brought up the shell the blade of water behind it cutting through the metal like butter.

"Thanks Leaf now we need to get it to a Pokemon Center," the male Trainer from Viridian pulled out a Poke Ball.

"You're going to catch it?" the girl huffed in disapproval.

"Yeah but only so we can get it some medical help there is no way we can carry this thing," he opened up the orb sucking in the hulking beast."Let's get going," he darted off toward Pewter City.

"Hey wait up!" Leaf brought back her Pokemon and picked up Bryan's Metapod and tried to catch up.

* * *

"Oh my this Rhyhorn it is so damaged," Nurse Joy gasped at the sight of the Pokemon.

"He tried to attack us but I don't think he did it on his own," the worried Trainer began to tear up.

"Bryan it was Team Rocket!" Leaf barged into the hospital putting down Metapod.

"How do you know?" he asked concerned.

"They chased us here," the girl screamed seeing the group of grunts running their way.

"Is Charmander ready to battle Nurse Joy?" the teen asked rushed.

"No, not yet he's still in unsatisfactory condition," the nurse frowned.

"What about Raticate or Pidgey?" he heard the grunts beginning to send out their Pokemon.

"They are also too damaged to battle," Nurse Joy sighed.

"Fine Metapod let's go," the spiky haired teen grabbed the Bug-type meeting the Rockets head on.

"He's going to defend the Pokemon with a Metapod," one of the grunts couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh don't use String Shot," another chuckled.

In his hands Metapod grew angry. White light emanated around her body cracks beginning to form in her shell. Bryan placed the chrysalis on the ground understanding the situation. The shell faded away white light once more filling the air.

Black wings were obviously forming from the where the shell was breaking through the light in a magnificent display. The spots were white, an inverted pattern compared to a regular Butterfree. Two antennae sprouted from the glowing light as well. Purple fur-like hairs covered the creature as the light parted from around her. The glowing red eyes lost that trait becoming a teal. The limbs it had were a light blue color with slight green specks.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Its fully-evolved body is strong in body and mind. Using its powerful wings this species is able to cover massive distance in search of food,"Dex began further searching his memory banks."Note: Recent introductions of Butterfree from the Orange Archipelago and Valencia Islands have highly changed the appearance of the Kanto Region's Butterfree."

"Cool," a grin came across Bryan's face. The move screen on the Pokedex had shown Butterfree had learned an array of new and powerful moves.

The group of Team Rocket grunts outside of the Pokemon Center had started firing attacks at the buildings trying to force those inside out. But upon Metapod's evolution that had stopped in awe to see the magnificent metamorphosis.

Bryan exited from behind the door with his newly evolved Pokemon staring down the small horde of Pokemon. Machop, Grimer, and Koffing all lined up in the streets were ready to battle having warmed up by trying to destroy the Pokemon Center. A grin crossed the young Trainer's face as his Butterfree took to the front of the Pokemon Center.

"You're still outmatched kid but that Butterfree will be an amazing money maker on the black market," the lead grunt cackled.

"Yeah Grimer Sludge on that pipsqueak show him what real pain is!" a Rocket in the back yelled at the top of his lungs one of the many Grimer firing off the toxic material.

"Butterfree Gust attack! Follow it up with Psybeam!" the Trainer read the moves from the Pokedex.

The Sludge attack was sent blowing back into the faces of the many Pokemon in Team Rocket's possession. The heavy winds blew into the floating Pokemon like Koffing with high speed knocking them into each other and their Trainers. Fainted and beaten those grunts returned their Pokemon and fled like cowards.

Butterfree's Psybeam further narrowed the ranks being critically effective against the squadrons of Grimer. The Sludge Pokemon were knocked out by only touching the ray of light emitting from Butterfree's antennae. Several of the grunts returned their Pokemon and retreated after this.

"There was twenty of us and now there is three," the lead grunt felt ill he watched as seventeen other Pokemon were wiped away by the powerful Bug-type.

"That is because you don't understand your Pokemon," the teen began."I only recently caught my Metapod but she trusted me enough to evolve early into a Butterfree and she isn't a let down," he grew serious."But people like you will only see Pokemon as pawns and tools forcing cruel experiments on them like you did with that Rhyhorn. I will not let that go unpunished!" Butterfree's eyes lit up.

'Free Butterfree!' a ring of telekinetic energy struck the three remaining grunts launching them away in a huge burst of air.

"Let's get going!" they got up and ran away pain obvious on their faces.

"Wow Butterfree you did amazing," Bryan dropped the serious overtone he had and hugged the beautiful Bug-type."Leaf still needs training I'm sure you'll be a great opponent for her team," he rubbed the soft hair on the Bug/Flying hybrid.

"That was awesome Bryan I mean you beat like twenty of them," the girl came running out cheering.

"I didn't Butterfree did, so are you ready to get back to training?" he asked curiously.

"I learned a lot just watching you battle with those grunts," Leaf winked at him."I'm glad that you're not as worried as you were earlier," she slapped his back.

"You saw that? I was worried about how you'd fare when we trained that's all," he said in hurry rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm ready for Brock and I know all three of the Pokemon I'm going to use," a grin crossed her eager face.

"Yeah the same three you did last time," Bryan huffed not understanding the sentence.

"Rhyhorn," she yelled in the still open door.

The horned saurid lumbered out standing beside the female Pokemon Trainer. Her hand rested on the top of its head where the device was. A smile almost came across the Rock/Ground hybrid's face as she rubbed the spot.

"He kinda grew attached to me," she giggled as Rhyhorn lifted his head.

"Guess he did you were the one who battled him and even if I caught him in my Poke Ball he's can be yours I guarantee there will be other Pokemon that I want," the black haired teen laughed looking at the grey Drill Pokemon."How did he get so healthy?" Bryan suddenly realized.

"Nurse Joy had a Max Revive in the store room and Chansey brought it out healing him back up to his best in a few minutes," Leaf looked down at her newest Pokemon.

"That's good I'll be there to root you on like last time," he grabbed a Poke Ball off of his belt."Butterfree you need to rest up," he brought back the beautiful Pokemon.

* * *

In a few minutes they made it back to the Gym. The door opened again the light shining through. Leaf and Rhyhorn walked in first making it down the stairs and to the challenge box. Her compatriot turned to the left heading for the stands. Brock acknowledged his previous challenger before turning to his current one.

* * *

"This is a three-on-three Pokemon match!" the referee let out a bellowing sentence."The Leader Brock may not switch out his Pokemon the Challenger has the option to switch," the ref looked to the left then the right.

"I'm ready referee," Leaf smiled happily grabbing a Poke Ball from her belt.

'_I sure hope she knows what she's doing,_' Bryan doubted his friend.

"I accept your challenge Leaf," Brock had to acknowledge the challenge for it to be a legal match.

"Let the battle between Leaf from Viridian City and Leader Brock begin!" the referee pulled down the checkered flag.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Rocket HQ: Undisclosed Location..._

A dark outline sat gloved hands held together. The figure was a female and she seemed rather agitated. A small screen on her desk was glowing the results of a failed mission fresh on her mind.

"What do you mean that you couldn't summon Regigigas?" she growled.

"Sorry Boss, the colossus didn't react to anything we did even after we used the special Pokemon," a grunt in black pointed out.

"And what of the squadron in Pewter City?" she pounded her fist onto the desk.

"Some kid with a Butterfree defeated the whole battalion and we also lost the Rhyhorn," the Sinnoh bound Grunt groaned disheartened.

"Damn it," she mumbled lifting her hands to her face."Listen to me find Lake Guardians understood?" she sighed.

"Yes mam loud and clear," an explosion erupted in the background."Who are you two?" he asked the figures not in camera.

"Infernape Fire Blast!" a male's voice came over the com link.

"Torterra Leaf Storm!" the signal was cut out the sound o Pokemon fainting being the last thing heard.

'_Why must they all be failures,_' she wondered to herself running her hands through her maroon hair.

* * *

_What could Team Rocket want with Regigigas? Will this effect our heroes journey in Kanto? Who were the two who burst into Snowpoint Temple? You'll find out sometime..._

_Bryan's Team/ Leaf's Team_

_-Charmander, Male/ -Osha, Female_

_-Raticate, Female/ -Masq, Male_

_-Pidgey, Male/ -Mosh, Male _

_-Butterfree(Valencia Island, Orange Archipelago hybrid), Female/ -Rhyhorn, Male_

_~Herodan3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Showdown: Leaf vs Brock_

* * *

Brock had his arms crossed still, a Poke Ball enlarging in his hand. He awaited this rematch as well knowing that Bryan assisted in some of her progression. The Rhyhorn she entered with also piqued his interest.

"Go Golem!" the Poke Ball opened releasing the boulder-like Pokemon.

"Golem, the Megaton Pokemon. Using its ability to curl into a ball this Pokemon attacks. When threatened by a force too great they will usually curl into a ball and roll away," the pink Pokedex called out identifying the Rock/Ground hybrid.

"Osha you're up!" she threw out the Sea Otter Pokemon.

'Shawott,' she smiled sticking up her paw to the massive Golem.

"Use Stone Edge!" Brock called out the powerful attack.

Rocks formed seemingly around Golem as it moved it hands. Suddenly they were blasted forward heading directly toward Oshawott. Leaf smiled as the stones drew nearer a strategy coming to mind as counter.

"Osha leap on the rocks and use Razor Shell!" the brown haired girl yelled to her starter.

Like her Trainer said the Water-type scaled the rocks avoided them with cat-like grace. The scalchop on her chest detached water jutting out behind hit. A somersault through the air added momentum to the attack the water rotating around it in spiraling pattern.

'Shawott!' the shell came down with a loud slash of water. Waves parted out in sword-like pattern knocking back the otter. Golem fell to one knee water dripping down its head.

'_Well that was impressive,_' the teen gave a nod.

"Golem Rollout!" the Leader pointed out to his Pokemon.

The head of the Rock-type tucked into the massive boulder-like body. The arms followed tucking in neatly to the sides falling to the ground. The legs rolled under forcing the massive ball of rock to fracture the ground. The sphere rolled off dust getting kicked up behind it.

'_Think Leaf, think,_' the female Trainer tried to get a counter attack. The sphere darted forward toward Osha tearing away the soft ground.

'Wott,' the creature was worried as the huge mass approached.

"Leaf come on try and counter!" the teen called from the stands his fist pumping in the air.

"Water Gun!" Leaf yelled out as the sphere was nearly on top of the Water-type.

The jet of water held to sphere to a near stop giving no ground to the massive Rock-type. The Sea Otter Pokemon however was losing the propulsion of water unable to stay in a sturdy position because of the momentum behind her foe. The massive beam of water suddenly gained life Osha's eyes turning a blue coloration.

"Wow Osha way to go," the girl jumped with joy the massive waves pouring on.

'_That's Torrent, Oshawott's Ability this battle is as good as won,_' the previous challenger grinned watching as Golem was overwhelmed by the attack.

'Gol, Gol,' its cries were paling out as it was being plowed backward. The pulse of water continued until it was slammed hard against the back wall of the Gym.

"Golem is unable to battle the challenger's Oshawott wins the first round!" the green flag was held up symbolizing the victory.

"Yes you did it Osha," the Trainer ran out and hugged her starter who had regained her senses.

'Oshawott, Osha!' she cheered happily running over to the box with Leaf.

"Stay here and rest that battle took a lot of effort," the girl grinned looking at Rhyhorn who lounged behind her.

'Horn,' he looked up almost saying 'is it my turn' only to be shaken off.

"Not yet buddy but trust me you'll get your chance," the female Trainer giggled causing Rhyhorn to blush.

"Steelix!" Brock threw out his sweeper Pokemon.

'Lix!' it roared healed from its battle with Bryan.

"Mosh you're up!" the Poke Ball spun out of her hand opening up.

The Mankey touched down on the ground looking up at the opponent before him. He remembered the Onix that defeated him in a single move. The white furry Pig Monkey wasn't going to let it happened again.

'Mankey,' he screeched with determination.

"Iron Tail!" the Leader yelled out the move in a command.

Steelix's turned a gleaming silver hue as it coiled up. Suddenly it launched forward tail first the massive club missing the first time.

"Keep dodging Mosh!" she had no their strategy.

'Lix!' the tail was jabbed in the ravaged ground. The field was already in tatters from the previous battles there and the massive Iron Tail attack fractured the ground even more. The beast was struck his tail lodged in the ground.

"Leaf take advantage use an attack!" Bryan screamed from the stands on his feet.

'I know that much,' she yelled inwardly."Use Karate Chop!" her hand was raised to her Pokemon.

Mankey ran up the trapped Pokemon's tail his three toed feet clanking along the way. His brown eyes locked onto the groove in the monster's head thinking that to be a weak point.

"Steelix Hyper Beam!" the cool headed Trainer exclaimed.

Mosh was in the air his hand held above his head. The furry Pig Monkey didn't stand a chance having no way to defend himself. The orange blast consumed him sending him in an arc. He crashed to the ground unable to continue in the battle.

"Mankey is unable to battle the round goes to Steelix!" the red flag was held up.

"Mosh you tried hard," Leaf smiled weakly bringing back the Pokemon.'_But you didn't do any damage to it,_' Leaf looked at her Oshawott who was still tired out from the earlier battle.

Seeing this as well Rhyhorn lifted up his head. He was contempt with staying and watching the battle but he wanted to get involved.

"Rhyhorn you ready?" she asked eyeing the Steelix in front of her.

'Rhy,' he nodded surely.

"Alright Rhyhorn let's get to it," she grinned the Rock/Ground-type marching out without hesitation.

"So that is your last Pokemon?" the referee asked.

"Yep," she nodded, her brown locks bobbing up.

"Steelix Hyper Beam!" the Leader called out trying to end it early.

"Agility!" the young Trainer called out the large quadruped running around the beam of light.

"I guess that is a special Rhyhorn after all it shouldn't be able to learn Agility," Brock pointed out rubbing his chin.

"You can say that," she realized how the experiments by Team Rocket had just helped her.

"Iron Tail!" the massive beast charged forward.

The heavy tail came down on Rhyhorn's back causing his legs to quiver and collapse. The Rock-type flinched from the powerful move after all it was very effective.

"Rhyhorn come on you can do it," she encouraged watching as Rhyhorn's legs grew sturdier.

'Roar!' he bucked up sending Steelix tumbling back.

'Steel,' it was stunned

"Way to go Rhyhorn use Take Down!" his Trainer called out.

He charged the ground cracking under his weight. The Rock-type sped up his body being veiled in a white aura of energy. The ground parted as he lept off ready to smash into the stunned Steelix.

'Crash!' Steelix was plowed into the wall Rhyhorn roaring afterward.

'Lix,' the Steel-type mused in a dazed growl.'Steel,' the beast continued finally fainting.

"Steelix is unable to battle the victor of the round is Rhyhorn and the green Trainer!" the green flag was lifted signalling Leaf's second win.

"That Rhyhorn is something," Brock grabbed a Poke Ball from his jacket pocket."This Pokemon recently was revived from a Fossil. Here it goes, Armaldo!"

The creature was primitive to say the least. Two long scythes came from the end of its arms draping over the its pale silver belly. The red tipped horns along its neck and head made it look intimidating. The Fossil Pokemon was well armored and seemed formidable. Its appearance however caused Rhyhorn to scoff in disappointment.

'Maldo!' it cried out raising its scythes.

"The Pokedex doesn't have that much information on this Pokemon but it does say that is is part Rock and part Bug," Leaf tucked the pink encyclopedia in her purse.

"Armaldo!" the Leader commanded."Use Water Gun!"

"Rhyhorn use Dig to avoid!" she yelled out in urgency.

The beam of water just went over the retreating Pokemon's back hitting the wall. The Bug-type was looking at the ground waiting for the Drill Pokemon to emerge.

"Water Pulse!" the Leader commanded once more.

A sphere of water swirled between the sickle-like forelimbs of the revived Fossil. It grew steadily for several seconds gaining more potency as it did so.

'Armaldo!' the sphere was hurled at the hole in the ground.

But it had been too little too late. Rhyhorn burst from the ground beneath Armaldo sending it flying into the air the geyser form by its Water Pulse being shot at it.

"X-Scissor the water so you can get back to the battle," Brock cheered firmly behind his Pokemon.

The two scythes grew out cutting through the geyser without effort. The Twin Claw Pokemon landed on the ground a slight grimace from doing so.

"Rhyhorn attack with Take Down!" the beast started forward.

The Rock-type charged boldly his large body gaining momentum. The broken ground was further destroyed as the speed increased from the bestial Pokemon. The white veil formed as he drew closer not taking into account any caution.

"Water Pulse!" Brock called out in a laugh.

The orb of water hit dead on striking Rhyhorn right between his eyes. A huge cone of water formed from the point of impact sending a misty spray into Leaf's face. The waves continued to roll off the target.

'Horn,' a cry broke the silence.

"Are you alright Rhyhorn?!" the girl yelled to her Pokemon.'

'Horn Rhy,' the watery cloud that surrounded the hardy beast shattered revealing Rhyhorn still standing.

"That was unexpected," the spiky haired Trainer rubbed his chin impressed by the resilience of the Rock/Ground-type.

"Horn Drill!" Rhyhorn ran right into Armaldo's chest doubling it over.

The horn atop his nose started to spin around slowly burrowing into the Fossil Pokemon's armor. Struggling Armaldo managed to deliver a sickle shot to the hulking creature's head but it did nothing. Without warning the quadruped threw his head up sending the Fossil flying into the air.

"Water Pulse!" Brock demanded as the water formed between his Pokemon's arms.

"Rock Blast Rhyhorn and quickly!" Leaf tried to counter the definitely powerful attack.

Rocks lifted from the ground as Rhyhorn threw them with his mouth. They struck simultaneously the rocks being destroyed by the sphere of water. They balance out perfectly allowing both parties to survive for now.

"Leaf come on you can do it!" Bryan yelled from the stands having analyzed in silence for the past few minutes.

"Water Gun, Armaldo!" the Pewter City native told his Pokemon as the Viridian City girl looked on.

"Agility and Take Down let's go!" the young Trainer ordered.

Rhyhorn darted forward surrounded by a white veil of light. His body seemed to vanished as he sped up the water looking like it passed through his body. The body of the rhino-like Pokemon did appear just before impact. He crashed hard in a tackle sending Armaldo and himself to the back wall.

'Maldo!' the scythes were lifted in the air.

"Guillotine!" Brock grinned in triumph.

"What?! Get out of there Rhyhorn!" Leaf's cry came too late the twin scythes already connected with the top of his head.

'Hoorn!' he cried falling unconscious to the ground.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle the Leader wins this round!" the red flag was lifted up.

"Good job Rhyhorn, return," the Pokemon was brought back to his Poke Ball.

"Guess we're both down to our last Pokemon," Brock crossed his arms looking at the Oshawott with a piqued interest.

"Alright, Osha let's do it!" Leaf nodded to her started.

'Shawott!' she held up the scalchop.

"Armaldo! X-Scissor attack!" he commanded his Fossil Pokemon lashing forward.

"Osha dodge and use Water Gun!" Leaf calmly yelled.

The two blades smashed beside the female Trainer causing her to jump back in fear. Luckily Osha hadn't been there or else the battle would have been over.

'Shawott!' the blast of water struck the revived Pokemon knocking it down to the ground. The Sea Otter Pokemon landed on the ground behind it cautiously.

"Water Pulse!" the Leader screamed to his Pokemon.

'Arm Maldo!' the sphere came from the recovered Pokemon's sickle-like claws. It careened toward the Water-type with a huge amount of speed giving little time for a counter.

'_Can Oshawott take that attack?_' Bryan gulped watching as the sphere came closer.

"Use your shell and send it back!" the girl called out watching as the sphere came closer and closer.

'Oshawott!' the shell took the force of the blast sending Osha skidding back. Her tiny feet were holding steady as he used all of her power to keep the shell in paw.'Osha!' she flung her hands forward.

The orb was redirected hitting Armaldo dead on a huge watery column filing the area around it. It was raining so to speak as the water came down from the air forming puddles on the ground.

"Clever, Leaf I applaud you that was smart on your part but it isn't over yet," Brock assured as the water stopped rising.

Armaldo was shaking off the initial shock of being struck down by its own attack. The revived Fossil lifted its head looking fiercely at the small otter-like Pokemon. The Bug-type hissed fiercely as Osha seemed to grin at it.

"Razor Shell!" Leaf went for a winning attack however her cheery mood was sent back to a serious one when Brock chuckled.

"Leaf that wasn't smart!" the Leader looked at the Fossil as the shell hit its armor plating."Armaldo's defense is very high a physical attack like Razor Shell won't do that much," he assured as Osha struck again with its shell.

"You're right but this is just to mark a target," the girl giggled as the 'x' scraped into the armor."Osha use Rock Smash!"

"Leaf when did you teach it Rock Smash?" Bryan yelled from the stands shocked at the revelation.

'Shawott!' her tail slapped hard against the armored shell knocking the Bug-type back. She followed by another strike of the tail. The area around the 'x' began to show signs of cracking it was an amazing sight. The little Water-type was delivering massive damage.

"Hyper Beam!" Brock cried out in frustration.

Osha was suddenly slapped away a powerful swipe of the scythe. An orange orb of energy suddenly formed between the revived Pokemon's jaws growing over time.

'Ar-Maldo!' the blast of energy seemed to consume Osha in a blinding orange flash. The ground cracked further than it had been as the energy continued to pour out.

"Osha," Leaf yelled out seemingly scared."Use Rock Smash!" the Water-type jumped out of one of the holes striking down the Armaldo's head with her tail.

"How did it dodge that attack?" Brock asked inquiringly.

"Using one of Rhyhorn's Dig holes," she smiled."I didn't realize it until it was too late but Osha knew where she could go and she tapped the ground under my feet to let me know what to do," the Trainer was ecstatic at revelation.

'Maldo,' came the pant of the Fossil. It stood up obviously in discomfort.

"Alright Armaldo use Guillotine and finish this!" the spiky haired Leader pointed out to his Pokemon.

'Shawott!' Osha charged dashing before the Fossil recognized the situation.

"Water Gun followed by Rock Smash!" she called to her starter.

The Water-type fired off the stream of water knocking the clawed arms of Armaldo away stopping the Guillotine as well as opening it up to the more powerful Rock Smash. The jet off water knocked it to one knee where it planted its claws into the ground to stay up but that sealed its fate. The tail strike for Rock Smash was harder than even Leaf anticipated, knocking the living relic to the ground for the K.O.

"Armaldo is no longer able to battle the winner is Leaf of Viridian City!" the green flag went up for the final time.

"They did it," Bryan mumbled in shock."They really did it!" he yelled hopping up from the stands.

"Leaf as proof of your victory I'm giving you the Boulder Badge," Brock pulled out the small pendant dropping it in the teenager's hands.

"Thank you very much Brock," she smiled looking up at the Gym Leader."And most of all thank you Osha you were great," she rubbed her Pokemon's head a happy grin crossing her face.

"Good job, Leaf you did it, I couldn't but you could," Bryan laughed patting his friend on the back.

"Aw stop you're making me blush," Leaf jokingly pushed him away.

"Oops," the teen pulled back his hand a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"So are the two of you heading to Cerulean City?" the Leader stopped the awkward moment.

"I'm going I don't know about Leaf," the teenage boy nodded.

"I'm heading there as well," Leaf assured.

"Okay then well good luck I doubt you'll need it you're both very talented Trainers," Brock said with sincerity.

"Thanks we'll be seeing you," Bryan waved as they went toward the exit.

* * *

The duo made their way out of the Gym and toward the Pokemon Center. Their teams of Pokemon were in need rest to say the least.

"Well, did you get your Badge Leaf?" the nurse asked.

"Yep, it is right here," the excited teenager pulled out her Badge Case showing off the small grey Badge.

"Very good, do your Pokemon need rest?" she asked curiously.

"Yes they do here you go," the girl handed over the three Poke Balls.

"Alright they'll be ready by later tonight," Nurse Joy stated.

"Thank you Nurse Joy I'll be sure to be here and get my Pokemon," Leaf assured looking at Bryan.

"I'm going out to train my team some for the next Gym," Bryan unclipped the Poke Balls from his belt.

"Okay see ya later," the girl sat down to look at a fashion magazine from the Kalos Region.

* * *

Bryan made it to the Viridian Forest gate ready to head in to train. Bug Pokemon made there calls for mates as wings beat from busy Combee trying to please there Vespiquen.

The young Trainer opened up his Poke Ball Charmander came out cheerily.

"Charmander use Ember on that rock!" Bryan wanted to increase the attack's fire power.

'Chaaar Mander!' the flames smashed against the stone. It began to turn red before the tiny saurian stopped.

'Skid!' a small quadruped ran from behind the stone.

"Charmander stop!" Bryan yelled realizing that it was Pokemon running away.

'Char?' the Fire-type walked with Bryan to the shivering Pokemon.

'Skid-do,' it cried scared.

"I'm no expert but I don't think this Pokemon is native here," the Trainer took off his jacket putting it around the waist-high mammalian Pokemon.

"Skiddo why did you run off?" a large goat-like Pokemon bearing a Trainer came through the brush.

"This was you Pokemon?" Bryan looked up at the rider of the mammal.

"Yep, the names Drake I'm a Pokemon Breeder from the Kalos Region," he hopped off of the Pokemon he was riding."Gogoat eat up," he readjusted the bags draping over the Pokemon's back.

"Nice to meet you," Bryan's gloved hand reached out."I'm a Pokemon Trainer training for the second Pokemon Gym in Cerulean City."

"Cool. I met a travelling Trainer at my Skiddo Ranch in Kalos not too long ago he was with a group of his friends," Drake accepted the handshake.

"So you breed Skiddo?" Bryan sat down at goat kid's side.

"Yeah, I was taking Skiddo Eighteen to an auction being held on the peak of Mount Moon," the Breeder walked over to the goat Pokemon."Come on Skiddo let's get going," he rubbed the Pokemon's head.

"How about you go to the Pokemon Center and warm up your Gogoat and Skiddo not to mention yourself," the young Trainer gave a general offer his Charmander sitting beside him.

"All right let's get going then," he boarded his Gogoat Skiddo standing beside its parent.

* * *

_So there is the revamped ending to this chapter. No new chapter and I apologize._

_~Herodan3 _


End file.
